LOVING A MONSTER
by lechoc12
Summary: Knight Wolf is a mysterious being in Equestria, one day he attracts the attention of Twilight Sparkle and a life unlike anything they could have imagined unfold before them. Through much pain and sadness Twilight leads Knight into a new life where he can truly smile and make friends and maybe a few romances along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MLP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC. PLEASE REVIEW. TY.**

His life started a long time ago on a different world, many different worlds. He has wandered this land of Equestria on this new world, so many things have happened so many things he has seen, but his life is still empty.

Haunted by his deeds, by his past he has lurked in the darkness for a long time and he feels no hope for the future. Walking through the forest he has come to know as the Everfree forest, he hides himself from the rest of the world, but every now and then he comes near to the big and life filled city of Canterlot, he enjoys watching the ponies live their lives, he imagines himself in their hooves and dreams of one day being able to speak to someone and call them friend.

He wears a large black cloak as he sneaks into the city, he moves silently through the alleys and darkest corners of the city. Making sure to sneak past open windows and over any pony he sees walking the same alleys he makes his way to his favorite spot, the town square in Canterlot avenue, it is always bustling with life, vendors sell their wares, ponies muse about and interact with one another and in the middle a large beautiful fountain that attracts many to sit by it on dates and meeting spots.

He jumps up to the roof of a building that has been his favorite spot to pony watch and to also pull pranks. Mostly harmless the only prank he pulls here where he can watch what happens and still be hidden is to throw tiny pebbles at unsuspecting ponies. He does this a lot when he is here, sometimes the ponies blame each other and start fights, some have realized it is him and have yelled and chased him off at times. He tries to enjoy as much of it as he can, a bittersweet joy of interacting with another being though the pony he pranks does not realize this. He does this maybe once or twice a week, but he always make sure to leave hours before the sun sets, he has committed many sins and in the dark of the night they reveal themselves. The moon has been dark and unforgiving for the past thousand years but recently it has started to shine brightly.

He fears the night, he fears what he becomes and what he does, so before the sun sets, he runs as deep into the forest as he can so no one would have to suffer with him. Not all avoid the forest at night, many monster hunters have ventured deep into the forest to kill their target, whether it be for fame, money or revenge, and recently there have been growing rumors of an undying monster that has killed many creatures, regardless if it is pony or monster, a creature that is pitch black with eyes as red as blood and a soul as cold as the pits of Tartarus. This is not the first time that these rumors have come about, over the centuries rumors of this kind pop up from time to time and again they are starting.

* * *

In the morning he puts on a cloak as he leaves a nearby river that flows with blood freshly washed off his body. He shakes not out of cold but out of regret and fear, as he walks forward tears hit the ground as he regrets having taken another life, consumed by sadness and self hatred he walks to the city to attempt to forget the prior night.

Again as before he sits on his favorite roof top and throws pebbles, he then spots a new target, one he recognizes as the alicorn Twilight Sparkle, the newest princess of Equestria. Should he throw a pebble at her, usually his only targets common pony and they already get mad easy enough, though whenever he throws some at the nobles he gets a really good laugh out of their outrage, he has never thrown a pebble at a princess though. He debates whether he should or not, she would probably not even realize it since she is walking with a book in front of her face, well why not, he grins as he throws the pebble hitting her flank and directly on her cutie mark. She eeps in surprise and turns to see the offending pebble. She looks around suspiciously trying to find the source, the cloaked figure smiles, she does not seem angry as she looks around, her confused face is cute and makes him chuckle. Soon enough she gives up and turns away back into her book and walking away.

He decides to see how far he can take this, so while she becomes engrossed in her book again he throws another pebble hitting the same spot again.

"Aha!" she yells as she jumps around to see who did it, the center is so busy no one other than those who are admiring her look at her. She frowns slightly as she looks down at the new pebble. She looks around suspiciously again as she turns and starts reading her book again. Once again he throws a rock and just before it hits her flank it is caught in her purple magic and she turns quickly to see where it came from. She then sees him on top of the building and to his surprise she smiles at him, her horn glows as she teleports up there next to him holding the three pebbles.

"Hi there, I believe these are yours?" she says grinning at him, he quickly backs up making sure his cloak covers his face and body and says nothing.

"Hello? I am Twilight Sparkle, who are you?" she asks kindly as he only backs away.

"Are you ok?" she asks stepping forward causing him to back up more, he then looks at the sky and sees the sun is very low, he jumps off the roof into the darkness of the alley and runs off.

"Wait!" she says concerned, "Who was that?" she asks herself as she looks into the alley where he had disappeared.

He hides deep in the forest making sure that he covered his trail and was not followed. He sees the sun set and fear instantly kicks in, he just hopes no one enters the forest this night. He awakes and finds himself at the river again, blood flows down off his body, his eyes tear up and he cries in agony of another sin he has committed. For the next few days he avoided the city, he would sit in a worn out tent in the forest, his only companion would be a stuffed unicorn plushie who he has named Fluffers. He cuddles it tightly as his heart is overwhelmed by sadness and self hatred.

* * *

As the sun rises the next morning he sneaks into the city once more, he does his usual routine of sneaking past everyone until he gets to his favorite spot. The hours pass by as he pony watches or throws pebbles. He then spots her again, and again she is deep into a book, he looks at a pebble and thinks about throwing it. He remembers the way she smiled at him, no one has ever smiled at him before.. he sighs sadly as he looks away from the pebble, she seemed friendly but friends are forbidden to him.

"Hi again," a voice startles him as his jumps up and backs away from the source.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to startle you," Twilight says smiling apologetically.

He starts back away, why is she here, has she been watching for him, maybe trying to capture him and arrest him for throwing pebbles at her, he goes to the side of the building ready to jump into the alley.

"Please wait!" she calls out to him, "I don't mean you any harm, please don't run," she says softly. His cloak still hides him well as he turns to see her, if she is not here to arrest him then what does she want?

"I have asked around about you," she says smiling, "some ponies have seen you on this roof so I decided to wait for you, do you have a name?" she asks him as he wonders why she is here. He nods to her question but does not say anything. She then sits there waiting for him to say something.

"Umm.. Can you speak?" she asks as he again only nods, she seems to try and think of something to say, she then looks down at the square, "It is a really nice view from here, I bet that is why you come to this spot," she says looking down at the others.

He slowly backs away from the edge and goes back to his spot on the roof, she decides to sit a but closer to him but he scoots away a bit. She looks at him, he is large by comparison, his cloak is actually many cloaks sewn together, most likely a stallion but he is larger than any stallion she has ever seen. She just wishes he would talk, then she gets an idea, she pops a book out of nowhere and opens it in between them, its a picture book with small words, a children's learning book.

"This book is fun, it is always important to go over the basics, even in reading," she says proudly as he looks over the book, the page was on the letter A with drawings like apple, alicorn, and some other things. Does she think he perhaps does not know how to read or is she really trying to do some basic studying him?

He starts shaking and she notices this and then realizes what he might think, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you," she says quickly.

"Pffft hahaha," the cloaked figure starts laughing, she is the Princess of Friendship but makng friends through studying and books is funny. She smiles at finally having gotten a reaction out of him. He laughs a bit more and finishes in a chuckle.

He doesn't have any friends, well other than his plushi Fulffers, but perhaps maybe he can at least talk to her, even if it is for a bit.

"A, apple, the apple is red," he says reading the first page, his voice is masculine and deep, she smiles at him reading the book. For a few hours they read books together, until they finish they got to a book.

"Here is one of my favorites," she says holding out the book for him to see, on the cover there is a pony with a sword and in the background is a dark monster with red eyes and sharp teeth, "Its about a hero who fights evil monsters that have been attacking the city," she says as he backs away from it.

"Whats wrong?" she asks noticing him back away from the book, "I.." he tries to say as then he sees the sun going down.

"Oh no.." he says seeing the sun disappear from the horizon, he is still in the city, "I'm sorry" he says frightened as he jumps over the building in to the alley and takes off.

"Wait! Whats wrong!?" she yells off as she takes off after him, she flies above the buildings as she sees him run through the alley at amazing speeds, "Wow he is fast," she says as she starts flying faster.

He finally reaches the city walls and starts climbing the walls, once he gets to the top his cloak gets stuck in a crack and Twilight lands in front of him.

"Wait please tell me whats wrong, I can help," she says to him as he struggles with his cloak.

"No please you have to get away from me, you are in danger," he says panicked as he continues to tug on the cloak.

"In danger from what?" she asks getting closer to him.

"Stay away!" he yells s he struggles getting angry.

"Please let me help you," she says to him.

"No one can help me!" he yells as he starts pulling hard on the cloak.

"Let me try, what ever it is I can help you," she pleads worried for her new friend.

"You can't, please just get away!" he begs as the cloak starts ripping slightly.

"Why not!?" she yells wanting to help. Just then he pulls hard and his cloak rips off him causing him to fall forward off the wall onto the ground below.

"Oh no," she says flying down to him and lands in front of him, "Are you okay, are you hur...t" she says slowly realizing what she is looking at as he gets back up.

Two giant paws with large claws hit the floor, slowly standing back up is a huge pitch black wolf, she stares up at him, at his bright red eyes that glow in the dark, his giant white jaws and he has a mane, it is red and white stripped, he has a wolf tail but his hind legs where hoofs, he had pony rear legs and his back had wings, dark as the night and large, he looks down at her. She looks shocked, he then sees himself, his cloak is gone, she can see the monster he is.

"I'm sorry!" he yells as he takes off into the forest next to them.

It takes her a moment to realize he ran off, "Wait please!" she yells but he is already long gone, she will never be able to track him through the forest.

"What was he?" she asks herself curious on this new being, and what was he running from? She had many questions about him, one question was what was his name, she stares into the forest thinking about him, "I hope he comes back soon," she says turning back towards the city as she takes off back over the wall.

Having escaped he runs deep into the forest, already he can feel himself changing, but he is still to close to the city, he runs faster and faster, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, especially Twilight.

* * *

He avoided the city for a few weeks, he was hoping that was enough time for Twilight to forget about him. One morning he sneaks into the city again, he sneaks past all the usual areas, and once again he arrives at his favorite spot, his new cloak hid his features well, so it helped hide his shock when on the roof Twilight sat with her books around her. Why is she here, what does she want? He doesn't want to stay to ask, he turns to leave.

"It's a really nice spot up here, I can see why you return to it," she says softly as she turns to him, and again she smiles at him, she doesn't yell or scream for help like others who have seen him before, she smiles.

"I brought more books.. I hope I brought something you like," she says showing the pile of books she brought.

"You.. do not fear me?" he asks still confused by her.

She smiles at him as she stands and walks over to him, "I must admit, I was shocked when I saw you, but you have been really nice, I won't let your appearance make me think any different," she says handing him a book, he slowly reaches out to it, he thinks about if this is a food idea, then he takes the book.

As time passes by they read together, however soon enough Twilight sighs in slight irritation.

"Are you ok?" he asks her as he closes his book.

"I'm sorry it's just that I cannot help but wanting to ask you questions, learn more about your species because I have never heard of anything like what you are," she says to him as she closes the book she had.

"You.. want to study me?" he says not knowing how he feels like that at the moment.

"That sounds very rude but.. yes, I want to know what you are," she says standing up walking over to him.

"I don't think that is a good idea," he says getting up himself, maybe he should leave now.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she says realizing what she is saying, how rude can she be saying something like that, she probably made him feel as if he was a freak to be studied, she felt horrible.

"It's okay.. " he says walking towards the edge to leave for the day.

"Wait, can I ask you just one question?" she says looking up at him.

"What is it?" he asks curious to know what she plans to ask him, perhaps it is about his body and how it is two different creatures, most likely it is something she will want to study.

"Your name? I would like to know what to call you," she asks him surprising him.

"My name is Knight Wolf," he says after a few seconds, then he jumps off the edge of the building into the alley.

"Wait, please Knight, you do not have to go," she says as she leans over the edge to look at him. He however takes off in a run, leaving her to just look at where he was standing moments before, "You do not have to be alone," she says softly.

* * *

For a few days Knight returned to his spot and always she was there. At first he thought it was because she wanted to be friends, but everyday she asks more questions about him, he is just something to study to her, so he gave as little information as possible.

"Knight.. why do you hide yourself at night?" she asks since everyday before the sun goes down he runs away from the city.

He looks at her, he knows she's tried following him in the past, he cannot understand why she is trying so hard to understand him, but maybe if he told her the truth she would stop trying to follow him and put herself in danger.

"I.. i'm a monster Twilight, I am too dangerous to be around when the sun sets," he says as he looks at the sun which is starting to look low.

"You're not a monster Knight," she says sweetly to him, "You are just different," she says putting a hoof on his shoulder.

Knight thinks of all the blood he has washed off at the river, "No.. I know what I am, and no part of me is pleasant," he says getting up and starting to leave.

"Knight please, you don't have to be alone, I can help you," she says walking with him.

"Twilight for your own good, please stop following me, I have hurt so many, I don't want to hurt you," he says to her, his eyes seem to almost plead her to do as he says.

"Let me help you Knight, whatever it may be, friends help one another," she says which freezes Knight.

"Friends?" he asks surprised that she actually said that, "We.. are friends?" he says again.

"Of course," she says with a small hop and a giant grin.

Knight feels a warmth in his chest he has never felt before, "Friends.." he says as a small smile starts forming, but then the warmth is chased away by a bitter cold, he looks up, the sun, it is already lowering, he looks at Twilight, no he doesn't want to hurt her he has to get away!

"I'm sorry Twilight, please stay away," he says as he runs into the forest.

"Knight wait!" she yells as she takes off after him.

In the forest two ponies where wandering around.

"See, there's nothing to be worried about Peppy, its just trees and more trees," a brown stallion said to a green pony known as Peppy.

"You know when you said you had an exciting date for us, this is not what I had in mind Open," Peppy says as she walks slowly shaking in fear from her surrounding.

In the distance Knight was running into the forest, the moon was out and he trips as he body moves on its own. "No! I'm too close!" he yells as he starts snarling and clawing at the floor.

Twilight seems to have lost him in the dense forest, she flaps her wings and takes off into the sky to see if she can find him.

Knight roars and yells as his body changes, he was already huge, he was three times bigger than normal stallions and now his body seems to grow more. All the forest creatures sense the arrival of a monster, they all flee the area as quickly as they can,Knight cries as he starts loosing control, "I..dont..want to hurt anyone!" he yells as his fur becomes feral, his claws starts growing long and sharp, his jaws grow even more deadly as he loses his mind and a giant black beast now stands in his place, its red eyes shine through the darkness of the forest.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Peppy says hiding behind Open shaking in fear, Open wasn't any better.

"I sure did, maybe we have had enough excitement for today," he says starting to walk backwards.

The beast roars as it tears through trees and destroys whatever it sees around it, until it stops and sniffs the air, it then grins wickedly as it takes off running into the forest.

"M-m-maybe w-we s-s-s-should go!" Peppy screams as she hears destruction coming towards them.

"G-good idea," Open says as he turns to run.

The beast breaks through the trees roaring as it sees the two terrified ponies now looking up at him, he licks his lips, a delicious meal.

"RUUUN!" Open yells as he dodges the beasts giant jaws that snap at him, the two ponies take off into the forest back towards the city in great fear.

Twilight had heard the roars but it was so loud and echoes so much she could not find its source, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she hears screams from the forest, somepony's in trouble, she flaps her wings to head in that direction.

The ponies ran under roots and through trees attempting to escape the monster, but it didn't slow it down at all. It roars in enjoyment as it chases its dinner.

Soon the ponies break through the brush and arrive at the castle walls, "Oh no, this isn't where we came from what do we do!" Peppy yells as she looks around frantically.

Open uses his horn and tries to levitate himself and Peppy to the top but he struggles and drops them. Then the beast breaks through the woods breaking trees in half, it grins as it stares at its cornered prey. The two ponies hug each other, this is the end for them. The beast doesn't wait, it pounces at them, jaws wide open to crush them both in his mouth.

Twilight then appears between the ponies and teleports them away to the top of the wall. The ponies still embraced shaking in fear.

"You two hurry and get as far as you can," she tells them as they slowly open their eyes and see that they indeed are not being mauled to death. Then they see who rescued them.

"Princess.. thank you so much," Peppy says as she takes off.

"A million thanks," Open says as he follows.

Twilight looks at the beast down below, she can hear the two ponies arguing and one saying they are breaking up as they ran, the beast looks up at her, it then starts unfolding its massive wings.

She looks surprised, "Knight?" she gasps out, oh no she can not let it get airborne and get over the wall, she doesn't know why he is doing this but she has to stop him. She jumps down and shoots beams fro her horn that wrap around his wings, but the wraps break on contact, she shoots more magical wraps at him but they as before are destroyed as they touch his body, his massive wings expand as he readies to take flight.

"My magic doesn't work!" she says thinking quickly, she then shoots ice from her horn that freezes his wing, but she can tell it wont hold him for long. He roars at her angry for spoiling its fun. She starts shooting more ice at him hoping to hold it back, but he starts moving forward getting even angrier.

Then in one movement he breaks off the ice from his body sending it in all directions, Twilight makes a bubble around her self as the ice flies into it blocking her view. Once it stops she prepares another attack but the beast isn't there anymore, she then hears a rumbling sound above her, she looks up and a giant clawed paw comes down on her. She instinctively put up another bubble with all the magic she could put into it as the paw grabs the bubble that instantly starts to break as it heads down towards the ground.

The beast rams her into the ground causing the earth to shake, her bubble took most of the damage before it broke and his paw falls on her causing her to groan in pain. She has blood coming down her face and her back is bruised, she can feel that one of her ribs is broken as well. She looks up and the giant beast looks down at her, its red eyes stare into her purple ones.

It grins happily, it will feast on her then he will feast on the ponies over the wall, it loves when the ponies scream and beg before death, the fear in their eyes makes him feel alive. It howls in victory then it looks down at her again, but it stops, there is no squirming, no pleading no yelling, and her eyes, there is no fear, no hate.

Twilight looks up at him, this is why he is always alone, this is why he runs away, this is why he calls himself such things as monster and beast. She looks up at him in compassion, she looks up at him as a friend would look to another and see that they are suffering.

"Knight.. you are not alone, ," she says as it stares at her in surprise.

"I understand why you always kept to yourself, why you ran away and hide in the forest, but that is not you, the real you enjoys books, the real you enjoys smiling and pulling pranks and listening to my stories. I know at first I just wanted to study you since you and find out all kinds of things about you, but I was a fool, the only thing that mattered was that you wanted a friend, and I'm here to tell you that I am your friend, no matter what you may look like, no matter where you come from, we are friends," she says smiling happily up at him.

The beast stares down at her, a tear escapes its eye, then it growls and backs up, its starts clawing at itself, "NO!" it yells in a demonic voice, "I AM THE ALPHA!" it roars as it jumps at her again but stops before it it reaches her.

"TWILIGHT RUN!" it was Knights voice, Twilight struggles to get up, "No, I wont abandon you," she says as she musters up what magic she has left.

"PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" he yells as he and the beast struggle in their minds for control.

"Friends help on another," she says looking at him determined to do whatever she can, though she doesn't know exactly what she can do.

"Twilight," he says sounding tired, "Send me to Tartarus," he says through grit teeth as the beast starts retaking control," SEND ME THERE NOW!" he yells as the beast starts roaring in anger.

Twilight looks at Knight, he has lived in the dark for longer than she even knows, She will not send him from one dark place to another,

"I wont let you suffer alone anymore," she says smiling at him, then with a burst of magic, steel chains erupt from the floor and start entangling the beast,it roars as it starts getting wrapped up, he claws and bites at them breaking some but she keeps bringing more. Soon all his limbs are wrapped and a giant steel cage forms around him, the chains tie themselves to the bar. She looks up at him.

"I'm sorry," she says feeling pain in her heart at having to chain up her friend, "but I will be right here with you," she says gritting her teeth to keep everything in place as the beast kept fighting and breaking bars and chains and she would continue to replace them, the beast and Twilight fight throughout the night in a battle of wills.

* * *

Knight wakes up in the morning, he feels something soft under his head, and something on top of his head. As he opens his eyes he sees what it is, Twilight has her hooves under his head acting as a pillow as her head rests on top of his, she is fast asleep. He then remembers last night, he remembers what she said. Another tear forms in his eyes as he smiles and lets himself rest on her hooves.

"Thank you.. Twilight."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN MLP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR MY AWESOME OC. PLZ REVIEW. TY.**

News of the terrifying monster that attacked the ponies and that Princess Twilight fought off on her own spread quickly. Almost immediately all the pony disappearances where blamed on this terrifying monster, and sadly most of them where true.

Knight sat in his tent meditating, something Twilight said might help him stay in control of himself, meditate on something positive meanwhile she researched all sorts of books and scrolls to see if she can find a way to help, a way to cure or contain the beast within him.

As far as she knew, there is nothing that can help, and it wasn't her fault, Knight still hadn't confessed to her everything about himself, he knows she saved him but the curse inside him goes so much farther than anything Equestria would know, it goes beyond this world but he knows if he tells her she definitely won't believe him.

For the Equestrian police the news of this monster in the woods was the lead they needed, before they could not figure out what was causing the disappearances, and with the report of the two ponies who escaped thanks to the help of Twilight, they sadly had to report that due to the nature of what they described, all the missing ponies are to be pronounced dead.

Soon enough the police began to call in all of its officer as well as request many soldiers from the royal guard to unite with them and make a thorough sweep of the forest, if they find the monster their mission was to kill it and keep their citizens safe. Once word got out many had volunteered to join, some wanting revenge, other who were hunters where just hoping to get a trophy of the rare beast. The hunt would begin in a week, right now there were preparations being made for funerals, many, many funerals.

A mass funeral was held in Canterlot and Ponyville, many pony folk had lost a family member or a friend to this beast. While Twilight was regarded as a hero for saving two ponies and repelling the monster, she felt anything but heroic, she knows this is a tragedy on both sides, one side in pain for the loss of a loved one and the other side in agony for his uncontrollable monster that makes him take the lives of the innocent. She shed tears of sadness for both sides of this turmoil.

However she kept Knights secret, she knew it was not Knight, the wolf who loved books and pulling pranks that killed these ponies, but the darkness within him that would, she had to help him, she had to find a way for him to be able to live his own life, instead of a life in hiding and death.

As the funerals ended she threw herself into days of more research, she went through her books, Celestias books, the books at the castle of the two sisters, every library she thought may help, but she found nothing. Within this time Knight had hope, since the day she stopped him from killing again and she promised to save him, he had hope, and every night when the beast would want to take over it was that hope that he held on to so tightly that would stop him from changing and killing.

* * *

One morning days later Twilight found him again on the rooftop that they so often met on, she looked tired, exhausted and frustrated, she could not find anything and she had to tell him. It broke her heart to see him smile as he saw her, he ran up to her and picked her up in a hug, one which she returned.

"I'm glad to see you Twilight, though I'm sure your mane has seen better days, and the bags under your eyes.. if it's a fashion statement then I'm sorry but I don't think it will take," he says grinning.

"Oh shush.." she says playfully hitting his shoulder with her hoof, which kind of hurt, her, he is freakishly hard, "Ow.." she said holding her hoof.

He chuckled as she massaged her hoof, and she smiled at him, but then she smiled at him sadly," Knight.. there is something I have to tell you," she says feeling her heart break already.

He seemed really happy though, "Wait first I have to tell you something," he says with his tail wagging.

"I have been doing what you have said and every night I meditate on something good, I have lost control a few times but only for a short while because of the meditation," he says with a grin, he hopes to make her proud.

She smiles at this, "That's great, whatever it is that you are meditating on must be something great then," she says feeling a bit of hope that maybe not all is lost.

"Well, I meditate on you.. and the fact that you are looking into a way to help me," he says happily which in turn shatters her hope. Her ears droop as her smile fades, something that did not go unnoticed.

"What is it? You are still helping me? Right?" he says keeping his smile.

"Knight.. I have looked everywhere," she says not able to look him in the eye, "I have tried everything, spoken to anyone who might know, even Princess Celestia... I haven't found anything," she says looking down.

Knights smile slowly faded away, his ears drooped as his heart sank, the hope the he so desperately held onto shattered.

"You.. can't do anything?" he said softly.

She slowly shook her head, tears fell as she cried, she wasn't giving up but there was nothing she could do to help.

Knight smiled at her, she was crying for him, in all the time he has been alive here, no one cried for him.

He puts a paw on her head and pets her softly, "Thank you..for trying," he said as he put on a brave face, but deep inside he was scared, he was broken, he had no more hope. He then got up and started to walk away, Twilight looked up only to see him disappear over the side of the building.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, as far as she knew she had failed her promise to him.

* * *

She roamed in her castle library quietly, she had a book she read a hundred times now about magical powers and curses. Her friends watched her from the library door, they had not seen her in quite some time and had become worried. Only when she sat down at a table and heard her sniffle did they finally determine that something was definitely wrong.

"Twilight darling, whatever is the matter dear?" Rarity said sitting next to her rubbing her back as she gave her tissues.

"Yea, we haven't seen you in days which is normal sometimes because we just assume you're being an egghead but this is clearly not egghead business," Rainbow Dash says zipping over to her other side.

Twilight just looked at her book sadly not sure of how to tell her friends about this problem, some of them have lost friends to the beast as well.. she does't know if they would help her, or chase after him.

"Hey now sugar cube, yuh know wer' always here for yuh, but yuh gotta let us know what it is that has yuh so down," Applejack says as she sits across from her.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were trying their best to smile for her and be supportive but after the funerals, they both felt too sad deep inside to be able to say anything.

"Thank you girls.. but this is something I don't think I can fix," she says putting her book down.

"Oh darling, surely there must be something we can do for you?" Rarity asked.

"We've been in plenty of pickles before, yuh know yuh can trust us to help yuh through it all," Apple Jack tells her.

Twilight smiles at them, they're right, every problem they have ever had they solved together, she just hopes they will understand.

She sighs, "Girls, come with me," she says as she leads them through the castle into and underground room. There she casts a spell so no one outside of them can hear.

"Ooookay, what's with all the secrecy and scary basement Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Must be pretty darn serious if yuh going through this much trouble," Apple Jack says as other nod, Twilight meanwhile tries to think of the words to say to them.

"Twilight dear.. what is this about?" Rarity asks concerned for her friend.

Twilight takes a deep breath before she looks at her friends, "What I am going to tell you is of the highest importance, this knowledge cannot leave this room.. i beg of you that it does not leave this room, I trust all of you and I want you to help me, what I say may change your opinion of me, you might hate me for it.. but I beg you to please try to understand, and please, please help me," she says pleading to her friends.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy with their kind hearts and immense love for their friends nod as do the other three after a moment of hearing Twilight's words, though they are scared of whatever she is going to say.

"About all the deaths and the monster I fought," she says," I-"

"You found it! What are we waiting for lets go get rid of it!" Rainbow Dash yelled ready to go destroy this monster.

"No!" Twilight yelled, "Rainbow Dash please, before you do anything, all of you, please listen to everything I have to say," Twilight says to them all, Rainbow Dash quiets down and listens.

Twilight then tells them of her first encounter with Knight, how he always ran away, and how over time, she got him to talk smile and laugh with books and stories, and how strange it was that he always left before the sun went down. She then told them of how she discovered what he looked like and how different he was, but he was kind, so kind and sweet and he loved reading books and playing pranks, laughing and surprisingly getting petted. She told them of how his biggest wish is to just have friends. Something they all smiled at and enjoyed to hear, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy already took a liking to him.

Then she told them of the day where he stayed really late and took off in a hurry, and how she chased after him, how she lost him in the forest and then heard the two ponies running for their lives from a great beast. She told them how she saved them and when she finally got a look at the beast she realized it was Knight, he was the monster, and they all paled at hearing this.

She told them of how they fought, and when Knight had her pinned and was ready to kill her, how her words of friendship stopped him, she told him how he cried and how he was in agony that this monster within him made him commit so many sins, it made him kill so much and destroy so much, how he wanted to die, to be locked away in tartarus so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. She told them of how together they fought to keep him caged up until the morning when he would regain control.

"I promised him I would help, I told him of ways he might be able to contain himself, and he has made great progress..but I haven't made any at all.. the only thing that was holding him together and keeping him from becoming the monster was the hope that I could help him," she says as she starts sobbing, "But I can't! I can't find anything to help him, I can't find a single clue or anything to even start helping him! I can't remove his curse!" she yells in tears as the other girls silently cry for them.

Rainbow Dash was furious, but she knows it isn't his fault, she grits her teeth as she too feels powerless to help the wolf.

Fluttershy sobs with Twilight," He doesn't want to hurt anyone.. but he can't stop himself.." she says feeling so sad for the wolf in agony.

Rarity hugs Twilight as she sheds her own tears, Apple Jacks tilts her hat as she silently cried, how cruel can fate be to this poor soul.

"Tell him that I'm his friend!" Pinkie yells, surprising the others. She had tears in her eyes, "I have lost friends to the monster, but he isn't a monster! He is just scared and alone,So I'll be his friend!" she says with a determined teary face.

"M-me too," Flutteryshy says, "He just needs more friends so he can hope more, he just needs help and I want to help him," she says determined as well.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine, and I will never abandon a friend in need!" Rainbow Dash say slamming her hooves together.

"It just ain't right to leave that poor soul all alone, I'm ready ta help in any way I can," Apple Jack says wiping away a tear and smiling at Twilight.

"Even if it's just a tiny bit we can offer to help, we are ready to give it," Rarity says wiping away her own tears.

Twilight smiles as her own tears keep flowing, she couldn't ask for better friends, "Thank you girls.. thank you," she says as they all come together in a hug.

* * *

Knight sat by the river near his tent. He had lost hope, at his paws he had all sorts of things, from spears, to swords to some explosives. He picked up a sword and aimed it at his chest. He stared at the moon until he felt that evil urge within him again.

The quiet forest was interrupted by the sound of a sword piercing flesh, and blood splattering on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Knight woke up the next day, all around him blood splattered the floor, again he walked to the river near his tent and he watched as the blood the clung onto his fur ran down river. He watched the blood flow as his memories began to spark flashbacks into his head.

Flashback

* * *

He watches the blood flow down the street with the rain pouring down, he held his rifle close to his chest as the explosions went off in all directions, "We need to fucking move!" He yells to his men who bunker down in the fox hole with him, "Sergeant Williams! Flank the right side with first and second squad! Corporal Smith, your squad and fourth squad with me!" He yells as the explosions stop momentarily, "Move now!" He yells as they all rush out of their fox holes and the bullets start flying by them, throughout the battlefield thousands of men rush each other from opposite ends in no mans land.

Lieutenant Thomson, as he is known in this life runs with all his might as bullets whiz by him, he can hear the cries of bullets hitting flesh and the cries of those who are to die that day, with the bayonet on his rifle he parries his enemies bayonet and stabs it into his neck and pinning him to the floor, he watches as death takes over another soul, but he cannot hesitate, he runs forward even faster, his blood pumping hard through his veins. The sounds of battle all around him and his goal is near, he can see it, the enemy trench so near, just a few feet away.

"Keep running! Fight harder!" he yells as he his body burns but he wont let himself fall to exhaustion, until he sees the enemy soldier pop out his head with his rifle aiming down at him, three shots fired and he feels his body get thrown back.

He was so close, just a few feet and they could have ended this madness, just a few more feet!

His body begins to jerk, a low growl starts escaping him, his teeth and nails become sharp and begin to grow, his face growing a snout of a wolf, fur beginning to take over his skin, the enemy watch in horror as a monstrosity rise against them, with a loud howl a giant black wolf overpowers the sounds of explosions, behind him his fallen soldiers jerk and twist as they too raise up to become monsters.

With a giant roar the wolves rush forward into the enemy trenches, the sounds of gunfire and flesh ripping can be heard as the normal allied soldiers hold back fearful of the monsters that are now fighting for them. Lieutenant Thomson looks down at his bloody claws as they drip with the rain into a little stream that flows in the middle of the trench, the stream red with blood.

* * *

Flashback end

Knight looked at his black claws as they now shine brightly with the sun, even in this current life, it seems he cannot stop bathing himself in blood.

"Please Twilight.. I hope you can help me," he says to himself as he gets out and heads back to his little tent. Unknown to him, a sun soldier watched him through a telescope, "Found it."

Twilight and her friends look tirelessly through the many books she has, searching, hoping to find anything to help the tormented wolf.

"Hey y'all I don't think there's anything in this library that will tell us anything bout our wolf," Applejack says as she puts down another book.

Twilight frowns but she feels the same," I don't think someone like him has ever been written about, there has to be some information somewhere.." she says as the girls try to think, "Why not ask Princess Celestia?" Spike says bringing in food for them all.

Twilight facehoofs herself, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" she yells as she begins focusing her magic and in a flash they appear in the throne room.

Celestia and Luna were in the middle of a discussion about the murders when Twilight and her friends popped in.

"Ah Twilight, just the pony I was going to send for," Celestia says as she steps down from her throne and walks to the ponies who bow to her.

"Princess Celestia you were going to call for me?" Twilight asks unsure of what she would need with her, especially when her own mind is clouded with questions for her but then she realizes that the princesses are both dressed in battle armor.

"Yes, unfortunately I have a mission for all of you, one most dire and dangerous…but something that cannot be held off," she says as Fluttershy hides behind Rainbow dash.

"What mission?" Twilight asks unsure of what could be so dangerous until she remembers why she is here, "Oh no," she says softly hoping its not what she thinks it is.

"We have found the culprit of the murders that have been happening of late," Luna says as she walks forward in her no nonsense attitude, "A creature that lives within the Everfree forest, if your report is true about its strength then we must confront it together," Celestia says as a spear floats next to her and attaches itself to her back, Lunas sword hangs at her side.

"A-are you sure? How can you know if he- It! If it is responsible?" Twilight says as the Princess nods to the extra guard that will come with them. "We have had scouts patrolling those woods for weeks now, and always after a murder this creature bathes its bloody self in a river near its home, It is time to act, for the good of our ponies," Luna says as Celestia's horn begins to flare. The girls looks horrified to think that they are giving a mission to hunt down the very creature they want to save.

"Wait! Princess, can we have a word alone first please?" Twilight asks, "Twilight, this creature has killed many, every second we waste is a moment another could fall victim to it," she says clearly not wanting to delay.

"Please?" Fluttershy asks too softly for anyone to hear

"A thousand pardons yer highness, but please, just a sec is all we're askin," Applejack joins in.

"I understand your reservations if you feel frightened and that's ok," Celestia begins, "but we must have courage with this new threat," she says as her magic flares even brighter.

"He is only lost, not a threat," Fluttershy attempts again.

"Princess pretty please just a tiny tiny bit of tiny time?" Pinky asks as well.

"Look we cannot delay any longer, whatever you have to ask can wait until the monster is killed!" Luna says.

"YOU CANT KILL HIM!" Fluttershy yells loudly getting the attention of everyone there, she is panting after her outburst, "Please princesses… don't kill him," she begs as the princesses then begin to eye them all.

"Guards leave us," Princess Celestia says loudly and seeming angry, the guards immediately disappear.

"You know the creature?" Luna says holding back her giant voice.

Twilight steps forwards," They don't know him…I do and I told them about him," she says as Celestia looks shocked.

"You knew who was making these murders and said nothing?!" she asks in disbelief causing Twilight to flinch

"No your highness, Twilight only recently discovered who it was!" Rarity came next to her.

"Honest truth! Please just listen to us!" Applejack says

"He isn't a bad guy he just needs help!" Rainbowdash says standing next to them, they all come next to Twilight to show their support.

"Three minutes," Celestia says as Twilight looks up with tears ,"Three minutes to explain yourself," She says as the girls smile at Twilight, "Go on hun, tell her who he really is." Applejack encourages.

Twilight takes a deep breath, she then explains everything to the Princesses, just as he explained to her friends. Luna herself felt a part of herself in the story Twilight spoke of but Celestia seemed unchanged.

"I am sorry Twilight, I understand what you are saying but.. as he is now, he is a threat who has killed and will kill again," Celestia says as Twilight pales, "But princess he was able to stop himself before, we just need to find out how to help him!" Twilight pleads, she then looks to Luna.  
She only looks away, "Celestia is right, he cannot control himself now, he is a threat to everyone," she says.

"And you weren't!" Rainbow Dash yells, "She didn't kill anyone," Celestia says, "But she could have and she was a threat! But we saved her, why cant we save him!" Rainbow dash yells not willing to let someone who just needs help be killed for something he has no control over.

"This discussion is over, Luna and I will deal with him, you need to put the good of Equestria over your personal feelings, you may want to save him but as of now he is still killing, we cannot wait for more to die while you figure him out," she says to Twilight, "I am sorry," she says as she teleports away with Luna and the guards who were waiting outside.

* * *

Twilight sits there heartbroken, the two most powerful ponies are on their way to kill her friend.  
Her friends sit their quietly, Fluttershy holds back her tears, "Its not fair," Rainbow dash says softly. Twilight can only think of him now, she thinks of his pranks, his laugh, the way he reads books with her and how his tail wags when she says hi to him.

"I can't let this happen… I wont!" she says standing up as she begins her own spell, "Twi dear what are you doing?" Rarity asks coming next to her, "I wont let them kill him! Its not his fault that he loses control to whatever it is that has been cast on him, he has been alone all his life and I wont let him be alone any longer!" She yells as her magic shines brightly, her friends smile and run next to her, "We're with ya sugar," Applejack grins. "He's just a poor scared wolf and he's in danger, I must help him!" Fluttershy says through shaking legs.

* * *

Knights sleep is interrupted as he hears the sound of magic teleporting someone near him, the smell of lavender and cake fills his nose, as well as steel, the sound of many hoofsteps echo through the forest, "I guess those two found me," he says saddened, he really did like this spot, it was quiet and peaceful.

Luna and Celestia marched through the forest, Luna then raises the moon after Celestia lowered the sun since it was that time, "This is strange, there are no predators attacking us so far," Luna says as she looks around, "It must mean this monsters territory is large," Celestia responds as she soon hears the sound of a river. They walk into a clearing, a beat up tent barely stands by it, and in the middle of the clearing, the large wolf sits watching them.

"You did not flee," Luna says outloud to see if it would respond but he stays quiet, he smiles at them though, "Do you not understand us?" She continues.

"You two grew up to be beautiful," Knight says softly causing the ponies to look alarmed, he can speak.

"You say that as if you know us," Celestia says standing tall, but even then she would only reach up to his chest.

"I have been around for quite some time," he responds simply.

"Tell me Knight, why do you kill?" she asks.  
"I see Twilight has told you of me, did you believe her?" he asks instead.

"She told us everything, including that she does not know how to help you," Celestia says and Knight only smiles, but Luna looks at him carefully, behind that smile, in his eyes, she can see it, a sadness, a sadness so powerful it hurts.

"She wants to continue looking but I am sorry I cannot wait for her to research while you continue to shed blood throughout the land," Celestia says as she grabs her spear, her soldiers pull out their swords and ready their magic.

Luna seems hesitant to pull out her sword, "Sister can we not put him on a watch or something similar?" she tries but Celestia shakes her head, "Magic will not bind him according to Twilights report and I fear tartarus cannot hold him," she says back, "we have no choice sister, we must do this," she says as Luna looks down, "I'm sorry," Luna says very softly, but this apology was not for her sister, it was for the unfortunate wolf in front of them.

"I am thankful… no one had ever tried before and I had never had a friend in this world, Twilight allowed me to smile and that was enough for me," he says as the guards hesitate but they grab him, with magic they pull out a stump from the ground and place his head on it.

"She has hit a dead end in her research, I am sorry but between now and the time she finds the way to help… I cannot risk the lives of my ponies on that," Celestia says as she raises a sword, "Forgive me, I am sorry fate had chosen this road for you," she says as she swings down the sword to his neck.

* * *

Twilight teleports in to see Knights head being put down on a stomp with Celestia raising a sword, the girls gasps as they see him about to die.

"STOP!" Twilight yells as she shoots a beam of magic to the sword smacking it out of the princesses magic.

They all look at her surprised, none more so than Knight, "Twilight?" he says almost not believing she is here. The guards raise their swords to her.

"Twilight this has to be done!" Celestia says loudly and Twilight flinches, "I… I cant let you do it! He's my friend and I don't want him to die!" she yells back with tears in her eyes.

"He is a danger to everyone!" Celestia yells back, "He can change if we help him!" Twilight defends.

Knights eyes simply focus on the little purple pony, she is so small, but her heart is big, he cant help but smile as tears fill his eyes. Luna watches him, her heart breaks as she sees his tears, just moments ago he had given up his life as he saw no hope for him but now because of Twilight, there is a spark of life in his eyes, a tiny light that says he wants to live.

She begins to approach him as the two argue, "Twilight if you keep interfering your punishment will not be light!" Celestia warns which catches Knights attention. "I don't care what punishment you give me, I will not let him die!" Twilight says back, "We feel the same!" her friends says as they stand next to her, Knight watches in amazement, are those the friends Twilight told him about, they are also here for him? His heart nearly explodes from the happiness he feels to have almost made friends with them.

"Twilight..he has killed many, and who knows how many more will die, if you keep defending him I will have to treat you as his accomplice, I'd have to send you to tartarus!" Celestia yells to them and they look shocked but regardless hold their ground, "Even so.. We will not let him die," she says.

"Twilight!" Knight yells shocking them all, Luna stops a few feet away from him. Twilight looks at him, she hates how they have him pinned down, "Twilight," he says again as he smiles sadly at her, "Its ok.. he says.

Tears well up in her eyes, "No its not! You don't need to die! None of this is your fault Knight! I promised I would help you, then we can do all those things we read about, you can meet my friends, theyre here right now for you, I can give you more treats, Pinky will make them for you!" she yells as he smiles happily, she cares for him so much, its more than he has ever had.

"I was able to have a friend, that's all I needed, and my friend deserves better than tartarus" he says "I am a monster Twilight.. even now with the full moon high in the sky I can feel the monster in me raging to get out, we have to stop it, I don't want to kill anymore, I don't want to wake up with another lifes blood on my claws," he says pleading.

"I can help you-" she begins ," YOU CANT!" Knight yells as he shadow expands and traps Twilight and her friends in place, "You cant change what I am Twilight… you can only destroy it," he says softly.

"Knight let me go!" she says as she pulls against the shadow that holds her.

"Princess Celestia…please.. don't be hard on her," he pleads to her, Princess Celestia grits her teeth, why… why is fate so cruel, how could she have been so cruel, this poor soul cursed with a horrible fate and she too is powerless to change it, "Please," he begs her.

"You have my word.." she says as she grabs the sword in her magic again.

"Knight! Let me go! If you don't let me go I will never forgive you!" Twilight yells with tears in her eyes.

"Princess Celestia please don't do it!" Fluttershy yells, "We can help him!" Applejack yells.

The other ponies struggle against the shadows with all their might.

Luna looks away, her eyes stinging with tears, she herself was able to have a second chance, yet he isn't allowed one.

"Knight, look at me!" Twilight yells as her eyes lock with his, "You don't have to do this.. I can protect you, we can still read books together and laugh and figure this out, we can find a better way," she says smiling at him desperately.

He smiles at her, "Thank you… thank you for being this monsters friend," he says as Celestia swings down the sword.

"NOOOOO!" Twilight yells as her eyes become bright white and she struggles greatly against his shadows, the sound of sword cutting flesh is heard and a cry of pain. Knights eyes slowly open, his head isn't cut off? He can smell blood, he looks up and his eyes wide in surprise, Twilight looks down at him smiling, a sword stabbed into her back.

"I told you.." she coughs up blood that splatters on his face, "That I will protect you," she says as more blood runs over her shoulders and onto his face, she then falls over. Celestia looks horrified and Luna stunned, her friends could only watch in horror as their friends body lay on the floor with blood pooling around her.

Celestia runs to her side and starts her healing magic, Luna comes to assist her. Knights eyes are blank, his only friends blood is all over him, because of him she has a sword through her back. Inside his heart a wicked and evil grin widens.

Shadows shoot out of Knight blast everyone near him away, Celestia holds onto Twilight as tightly as she could to keep her from taking anymore wounds. All the guards and girls get knocked down, when they finally get up they look at Knight in fear, his eyes turned completely red, his jaws turned from white to blood red, and his body begins to grow larger and larger, he roars into the sky so loudly it shakes the ground. Gone is the friendly smile Knight had been showing Twilight, it takes a deep breath and smiles sinisterly

"I AM FREE"


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MLP CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC, PLEASE REVIEW TY  
**

Luna watched in horror as the wolf grew into a massive monster, he too seems to have been holding a monster within him, just like her. The soldiers surround him and shoot their magic blasts at him but they seem to have no effect at all.

The smiling monster takes a deep breath, "It has been a long time since I was last let loose," he says as he looks down to the ponies, "Ah, I am grateful to be greeted with snacks," he says as his wings open and he flaps once making a shockwave of air knock all the ponies him down, he then pounces on the nearest guard, "Please, scream loudly," he says as his massive jaws open wide, the soldier can only scream as the massive fangs bite down on his body, the sickening sound of bones cracking is heard and blood rains down onto the soldiers near him.

"Kill him!" One of the soldiers snaps out of his shock and starts shooting beams at him, the beasts eyes fall upon this pony, he smiles happily before he pounces on him. The soldier seeing his life flash before his eyes as the massive jaws come near him, but a large swords slashes at the giant wolf making him fly off and tumble through trees, Luna lands in front of the terrified pony.

"Take all the soldiers and the girls back to the castle! My sister and I will hold him back!" she orders loudly as Celestia continues treating Twilights wound, luckily she struck her in between her wings, but she cannot fully treat her here, not with the threat so close, she does what she can before handing her over to Applejack, "Sorry girls but with Twilight hurt there is little you can do here, it is time you returned," she says as her magic flares and teleports them and the guards away before they can protest.

Celestia walks over to her sister and her spear flies to her side and sticks itself into the ground, they look into the woods where the beast crashed through the trees. A chuckle can be heard through the smoke, "You smell familiar, have we met before?" the creature asks as it smiles sinisterly walking through the smoke to them.

"What are you?!" Celestia asks, her eyes watching his every movement, "And why are you here?!" Luna added.

"I am what the coward attempts to hide, he refers to me as the beast," he says as he clears the smoke, blood dripping from his mouth from the pony he killed, the large slash at his side healing quickly, "As for why I am here?" he says looking around, "simply to destroy this world as well," he says grinning at the two sisters.

"Where is Knight!" Luna calls out as she points her sword at him. The beast visibly scowls at the name.

"That weak thing is gone, now it is my turn to live," he says.

"Sister, be ready, I fear this monster is like nothing we have faced before," Celestia says as her spear pulls out of the ground.

Luna scowls, "Knight! I know we don't know each other but if you can hear me I know you can beat this creature! For Twilights sake you have to regain control!" she calls out in attempt to reach Knight within the beast.

The beast begins to laugh, "He cannot hear you, not where he is," he says as he licks his lips, "The only ones here, are us," he says as he jumps at them.

* * *

In a hospital in Ponyville Twilight gasps as she sits up, she hisses in pain as the wound on her back is still throbbing, Applejack gently lays her back down.

"Your still hurt sugar, don't try movin," she says as the other girls sit around her, all with frowns. Fluttershy still had tears running down her cheeks and Rarity comforted her by pulling her close.

"He was so sad.. he wanted to die and now he became a monster," Fluttershy says feeling horrible that they failed to save such a lonely creature.

"Knight? What happened to him!?" Twilight says after hearing Fluttershy, Pinky hid behind Rainbow Dash, of all the girls Pinky was the closest when the beast ate the soldier, she is traumatized by what she saw.

Rainbow holds her tightly and sighs, she explains to Twilight what had happened after she was struck.

Twilight is in shock as she hears about what happened to him, and the princesses must still be fighting him, she throws aside the sheets she had and winced in pain as she attempted to get out of bed.

"Twilight what are you doin!?" Applejack says as she stops her.

"I need to go save him," Twilight says as she continues trying to get out of bed.

"Twilight you are in no condition to go anywhere!" Rarity says as she joins applejack in stopping her.

"That doesn't matter, he needs my help!" Twilight says as her horn begins to flare up, Pinky then tackles her down surprising everyone.

"STOP BEING FUCKING STUPID!" She yells at Twilight shocking her and everyone else.

Twilight looks up at Pinky, her blue scared eyes looking down into Twilights purple eyes, "Pinky.."  
"Whatever the princesses are fighting right now is not your friend! He will kill you without thinking twice! You cant do anything right now since your hurt you will only be going to die!" she yells to Twilight as her tears fall down onto her.

Twilight looks deep into her eyes, she then smiles up at her, "Even so… whatever is in control right now is not Knight, but Knight is still in there somewhere, I know he is, and I cant just lay here without trying to do everything I can to help him, he's my friend," Twilight says as Pinky shakes her head.

"He'll kill you!" she yells back.

"He is sad and alone," Twilight says back, "he just needs a friend," she says and Pinky gasps. Pinky would go to the ends of the earth and back for a friend who is sad and alone, Twilight knows this and Pinky knows Twilight is using this against her. "That's not fair," she whimpers.

Twilight gently gets her off, "I can help him…we can help him, please, there is still time," she says looking at her friends. Fluttershy who is usually very scared and after seeing what he did to the soldier she is terrified but she stands up, "I… I… I'm so scared, so very scared, but when I looked into his eyes, I cannot let someone feel that lonely that.. resentful of themself and do nothing about it!" Fluttershy says.

Rainbow Dash walks up to Twilight, "He is dangerous, very dangerous, but I wont let you go after him alone, I got your back!" She says. Applejack and Rarity nod at her in approval, it seems theyre in, all that's left is Pinky.

She takes a deep breath, "His smiles weren't real," she says confusing Twilight, "What?" Twilight asks.

"His smiles when he said everything was ok… those weren't real, but when you argued for him, he smiled, truly smiled… and it was warm and happy… we have to get that smile back!" Pinky says as she wipes away her tears, Twilight beams at this and hugs Pinky tightly.

"Come on girls, we said we would save him, and that's where we're going to do!" she says as they nod and her horn flares up and a flash takes them away.

* * *

Celestia crashes through trees and tumbles away into a rock cracking it, Luna ducks under a swipe from the monster and slashes at his underside, she jumps unto his back where Celestias spear is stabbed into him, she pulls it out and jumps off him.

Blood runs down the side of her face and wounds cover her body, the beast however seems to heal too quickly. He jumps at her attempting to bite her, she jumps over his jaws and uses her sword to slash as his face and with all her might stabs the spear back into the wound she pulled it out off, "Celestia!" she yells as suddenly Celestia appears above them and she dives down quickly, with a powerful kick she hits the end of the spear forcing it to pierce through the wolf, he roars in pain.

His wings expand quickly shoving Luna and throwing her off balance, then with his powerful legs he kicks Luna sending her crashing through the woods, her is launched into the air, Celestia catches with her magic but the beast is already trying to swipe at her with his giant paw and claws, she quickly blocks his attack with the sword making a shockwave blast through the forest, blood dripping from her mouth and the many wounds on her body burn greatly.

The beast growls and swipes even more at her, and she blocks them all with the sword. Each block is an impact that cracks the ground under her, she doesn't know how much longer she can hold out, her magic is running out and she is exhausted and hurt. With the corner of her eye she sees Luna crawling out of the tree line, she stands up ready for battle. As she blocks another strike she flares up her horn creating a blinding light the blinds the beast, she takes this time to go under him grab her spear and pull it clean through him. He roars in pain as quickly enough his eyes recover just in time to see Celestia try to get from out under him. He uses his large tail to swipe at her, she attempts to jump over it but still get hit by it on her hind leg, after succeeding in throwing her off balance as she tried to dodge it, he quickly swipes at her which she attempt to block with both weapons but it throw off into the distance, her sisters sword is thrown into the sky, the beast waste no time jumping after her ready to finish her off.

Before she hits the ground the beast appears above her ready to deliver a fatal blow, but his attack is blocked by Luna who is holding her sword," Together sister!" she yells as Celestia uses her wings to recover in air and together they block the beasts merciless strikes, the shockwaves blast down trees around them. Celestia and Luna expertly block and attack with their weapons, they cover each others blind stops and move with each other in perfect since, but they are tired.

The beast begins to become frustrated, "JUST DIE!" he roars as his shadow under him expands greatly into a giant circle, the all around him shadows shoot out to the princesses, they stab and shoot magic at the shadows but there are too many, soon the shadows start binding them down like ropes until they are pinned down to the floor, they struggle but they are exhausted and their magic seems to have no effect on whatever power the beast possesses.

The beast smiles as he walks to them, "You two are far too troublesome, I am glad I can get rid of you now," he says as he stands in front of them.

"Knight! I know you can hear me, please, you can beat this!" Luna attempts again, Celestia yells as she struggles against the shadows, she looks up at the wolf with no fear.

"Do you not fear me pony?" the beast asks as he notices her defiance.

"Even if you kill us, the elements will find a way to protect Equestria," she says proudly.

"The elements?" the creature asks in curiosity, "if these elements are your champions, then I shall kill them as well," he says as he raises his paw ready to kill them.

Luna reaches over to Celestia, they hold hoofs as it seems after all these years their time has come, the beast swings down and the ground shakes with the impact.

Through the dust the beast grins, but then he stops, he didn't hear the sweet sound of bones breaking or smell their blood, he looks closer and see's that his paw hit the ground, and through the dust Rainbow Dash flies through and kicks him in the face hard making him stumble back, he swings at her but a lasso ties down his arm, he then tries to swing at the lasso with his other arm only to find it being tied down as well.

Rainbow Dash continues to fly through the dust punching and kicking him, he rips through the lassos only to find more replacing them. He uses his wing to hit Rainbow which stumbles her, he then jumps at her with his jaws open, Rainbow cant get out of the way in time but then a white diamond appears behind her that pushes her out of the way but she is still hit by his shoulder and sent crashing into a tree, from a distance Rarity is using her diamonds to move Applejack around and Twilight magically ties the ropes to trees, the beast glares at the white unicorn, he grabs a broken tree with his jaws and throws it at her. Rarity was distracted with helping others that she realized too late of the tree coming at her, she hastily creates a shield diamond, it lessens the impact but still breaks through hitting Rarity she yelps as she is thrown away, Pinky's weird but quick movements didn't let the beast realize that she was on his back covering his wings with chocolate, effectively taking away his flight, she also draws a mean face on the back of his head, she smiles until she realizes her legs where captured in shadow, the beast growls as the shadow pulls on her swing her and throwing her hard into the forest where the sounds of crashing can be heard.

The beast sees a lasso coming at him grabs it in his jaws and pulls hard, the orange pony is pulled into the air towards him, all she sees are his wide open jaws waiting for her to land so he can devour her, Twilight teleports in front of her stopping her and uses her magic to create ice and launches it at him, he takes it head on and growls he then swipes at them hitting them hard causing them to cry out in pain, and launching them into the distance,

Rainbow flies back through the tree line, blood covering the side of her face and she continues her attacks, Applejack and Twilight force their bodies to recover quickly they very likely have broken bones and work together with Rarity who just stumbled back limping to tie him down, Pinky throws random confetti bombs at his face blurring his vision, her aim slightly off since half her face is covered in blood, soon enough he is overwhelmed and all his limbs are tied making it hard for him to move, Applejacks throws a lasso to Rainbows who then wraps it around his neck and they get together and with all their might they pull trying to make him fall, but he resisted, he growled and roared in anger.

"Twi we can't hold him too long, we need to do somethin!" AppleJack calls out, the beast starts thrashing like a wild Animal, Fluttershy looks up at him, in her eyes he looks like a puppy who is lost and scared and fighting to survive, she gathers her courage and lets go of the rope and flies up to his face, the girls call out to her in worry.

She flies to his face with her eyes closed, she takes a deep breath, "STOP RESISTING!" she yells as she glares at him, he looks into her eyes, she looks so timid and weak but her eyes are so demanding. Twilight then appears next to her, her horn flares up and she touches his head with it, Suddenly Fluttershy and Twilight find themselves in a dark forest.

* * *

They look around the forest unsure of what just happened, they can hear the sounds of their friends calling to them faintly, "You will die here," the beasts voice calls out scaring Fluttershy, frightened she cowers in her wings as she looks around, "You will not win," the voice calls again, "We will find Knight!" Twilight calls back, the sounds off claws ripping through trees echoes in the forest, "I will devour you," it continues, Fluttershy shakes terribly and closes her eyes, until she hears something faint.

"I'm sorry.." nearly a whisper, but this voice is not the beast, "I'm sorry I am a monster," it says, it sounds so sad, so lonely, Fluttershys fear disappears as she hears this creature speak with such sadness, "Do you hear that?" she asks Twilight who now listens, "I do," she says. Fluttershy gets up and begins to walk towards what she hears.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" the beast yells louder as he realizes they can hear him, "DIE!" he yells but Fluttershy ignores it and Twilight starts running towards what she can hear sounds like some creature crying, "I just wanted a friend," the whisper is louder, she then comes to a very dark cave, "I'm sorry," the sound echoes in the cave. They stare into the scary cave, fear almost taking over, "Please don't hate me," they hear the creature sob and their fear disappears, together they run into the cave, "NO STOP!" the beast yells as the rocks in the cave start launching themselves at them, they can feel them and it hurts, but they huddle together using their wings for cover and continues running towards the sounds of sobbing, soon they see a light coming nearer and break into it.

They run into a large cave, and in the middle see chains holding something down, and that something is the creature they have been hearing, they run to him, "H-hello?" Fluttershy says softly and the creature turns to them, its Knight, and his eyes are full of tears, he looks scared, "No! Get away! I'll end up hurting you!" he yells out to them.

Twilight looks at the chains holding him down and she calmly walks up to him, she smiles warmly at him and puts a hoof on his chest, "Knight, its ok, we're all here to save you," she says kindly. He looks at her not able to understand what is happening, all he knows is that he is going to hurt her somehow, "Don't worry, you wont hurt me," she says calmly.

"He wont but I will," the beast says appearing behind her, Knight looks at the beast in fear, "No.. run, RUN!" he yells to her but she stands her ground.

"I wont leave you behind Knight," she says defiantly as she glares up to the massive beast, "PLEASE HE WILL KILL YOU!" Knight yells but Twilight opens her wings to protect him and Fluttershy only glares at the beast.

"Die pony," it growls as rocks launch at her from everywhere in the cave, they pound them from all angles, her face covered in blood she falls.

Knight only watches in horror as the ponies lay before him, "This is your fault," the beast says to him, "because you made a friend you ended up hurting her and now you killed her, she will never forgive you for this," the beast says grinning and the chains tighten around Knight, "N-no… Im sorry.. im sorry," he begins to cry again and the chains.

"He's wrong," Twilight says as she struggles to stand up, Knight watches her try to get up, "Please just get away," he says soflty, "We wont abandon you Knight," Fluttershy says as she stumbles to get up, she glares at the beast holding him in place again as they glare at each other fighting for control, Twilight turns and smiles at Knight, she reaches up to him putting her hoof on his cheek, "You don't have to be afraid Knight, we will always be here for you, we will always be friends," she says and the chains holding him down crack, the beast grows furious, "I WONT LET YOU FREE HIM!" He roars loudly, his hate and anger push them out of where they were.

Back with the others the beasts fighting calms down, but he starts growling, "You will NOT CONTROL ME!" He roars as he fights back with his own glare, "I cant hold him for long!" Fluttershy yells as she does her best glare, soon she started having a nose bleed the girls pull hard on the rope, but he is still very strong, then he seems to be losing ground, Celestia and Luna have begun to pull on the rope as well, Twilight had teleported them away to safety but the princesses still had strength to fight.

With the glare and all of them pulling he stumbles and falls to the ground, immediately they work and tying him down and keeping him there, Fluttershy stops her glare and faints from the fear that overwhelmed her at the end, Rainbow catches her and lets her rest on her back.

The beast struggles against them, but he cannot move, Celestia limps forward with her spear, "I shall finish this," she says gritting her teeth.

Twilight stands in front of her, "No, please Princess Celestia, let me try," she pleads one more time. Celestia stumbles slightly, "Twilight…." She says looking at her faithful student, she sees the determination in her eyes, "Very well," she says as she readys her spear anyway just in case it turns for the worst.

Twilight looks at the beast, he growls at her, his red eyes glaring at her, she smiles and hugs him, "I will always save you Knight," she says, the sounds of chains breaking can be heard.

"NOOOO!" the beast yells shadows shoot out of his body, the shadows fly around and slam back into his chest, he visibly shrinks more and more. Soon enough Knight stands in his place, he falls to his side with a thud.

Twilight limps over to him, she lays next to him and rests her head on his neck, she then falls asleep exhausted.

"I will always save you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS, HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLS REVIEW…PLEASE..TALK TO ME!**

Knight slowly opened his eyes, or he thought he did, everything around him was dark. He stumbled as he stood up, it took a few seconds but his eyes adjusted to the darkness, in front of him he saw bars, he reached for them but his paw was held back, that's when he saw the chain on his paw, he looked down, all his legs were chained up and his body too was wrapped in chains, was he still actually still trapped in his mind?! Was Twilight and her friends saving him just a dream the beast made him have as a cruel trick? He began to panic and tried to run away but the chains rattled as they held him in place, he then lays on the floor and covers his face with his paws, "Twilight…" he calls out softly.

* * *

An explosion shakes the hospital where Twilight and her friends were being treated, "HE IS WHERE!?" an extremely pissed off purple alicorn yells to the guard captain who is now terrified.

"T-t-the m-monster is ch-chained up in the dungeon Princess," he repeats again.

Twilights eyes glow and her horn flares up, "You have two seconds to get to the dungeon and get him out of there, bring him here," she says through gritting teeth, she was pissed, they had worked so hard to get him out of a dark place where he was chained up only to be taking to another dark place with more chains.

"But your highness," the captain starts before Fluttershy appears in front of him, and she does not look happy.

"How could you be so cruel! HE IS JUST A SCARED LONELY WOLF AND YOU PUT HIM IN A CAGE!" She began to scream before Rainbow Dash came and gently pulled her away comforting her.

"I have given you an order captain," Twilight says very directly, something she rarely does.

"I-I.. I'm sorry Princess but I don't have the power to get him out of jail," the captain says trying to save his life as he is now noticing the six very pissed off looking mares who just also happen to be the elements of harmony who have saved the world many times and are very powerful.

Twilight gets out of her bed and walks up to the guard, "Who ordered this?" she asks.

"The council ma'am," he says and Twilight groans. The damn council, the fear of something like Sombra happening again caused ponies to question Celestia after Luna had turned to Nightmare Moon, so to calm the citizens Celestia created the council, a group of ponies elected from all cities of Equestria. They can veto any order a princess makes if they deem it a danger to Equestria, and vice versa. They usually just leave the princesses to rule, why they had to get involved now just shows how much fear Knight had spread through Equestria.

"What of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, surely they had something to say about it," Twilight asks.

"Princess Celestia argued that this choice was dangerous, and she ordered that the beast-" he stops when he sees Twilight glare at him when he calls Knight the beast, "T-that the wolf be kept here near you, but they vetoed her decision, Luna had supported the order but..well the councils disregard for anything Luna has to say is as clear as day," he says.

The council never accepted Luna as a ruler of Equestria, they still think of her as a threat, something they do not hide but they know they cant do anything about it, should they try to exile her or remove her royal status they would face the sun alicorns wrath as well as the loyal lunar guard who through the thousand years she was gone still where loyal through the generations. Once she returned they immediately returned to her side as her dark knights.

Twilight starts pacing, she needs to get Knight out of that dungeon, every second wasted is another second he is alone in the dark. "How do we get him out of there," she says to herself as she tries thinking hard but she cant seem to find an answer.

"Hmm if only something could overrule the councils orders, like if the elements of harmony deemed a certain choice necessary for the good of Equestria," Pinky says sighing.

All the girls stare at her, "Of course!" Twilight yells teleporting to Pinky hugging her, "Pinky you're a genius!" she yells squeezing her hard as Pinky simply grins widely, "This is a painful hug," she says as Twilight realizes that they are still pretty hurt and yes, hugging that tightly does hurt. "Ow."

* * *

"Why that pompous arrogant stupid disrespectful…buttface!" Luna yells as she paces Celestias room. Celestia herself lay on her bed as she sighed, her order to have Knight released was vetoed, once Twilight finds out, she is sure she will get an earful.

"Calm yourself sister, we must think carefully and find a way to free him," Celestia says.

Luna then thinks on Knight, "Have we met him before? When we first encountered him he said that we grew up to be well.." she blushes slightly, "beautiful," she says as she thinks on how he smiled at them, as if he was proud of them or something, and if she could be so bold he himself was quite the sight, he was definitely large but he was muscular, and his smile was..charming, she thinks to herself making her blush a bit brighter, something that did not go unnoticed by her sister as she smirks.

"Oh? Did his words affect you that much?" Celestia teases as Luna blushes brightly, "I know not what thou meanest, tis late in the evening, I bid thou a restful night!" she says as she rushes out of the room.

Celestia giggles, Luna went back to her old way of speaking, it must mean she was truly flustered, her smile was short lived though, she needs to make a plan.

* * *

At the hospital Twilight was waiting for news of an emergency meeting between the Princesses, the council and the elements, she hated that she had to wait for all parties to be informed, that and she was forced to rest by a very scary Nurse Snowheart, she is a sweet pony but when it comes to the health of her patients, tartarus itself would stand aside. As they were resting the sounds of yelling could be heard outside, "I don't care if I'm not related they're my friends and the only family I've got!"

The mane six get up wondering what the commotion could be about when the doors bust open revealing a very worried looking Starlight.

"Starlight, you're back," Twilight says smiling, Starlight looks at them, her eyes water up as she looks at them and her lip quivers.

"Are you ok darling?" Rarity asks standing next to Twilight, Starlight then crashes into them holding them in a tight hug crying in relief. "Oh there there," Rarity says rubbing her back, though the hug hurt a bit.

"I was told you were all admitted into the hospital in critical condition, I was so worried, if I lost you all..I don't know what I'd do," she says as her tears flowed.

The girls teared up as they gathered around her and hugged her, Starlight could have lost her mentor and all her best friends, they realize that now, "Now now sugar, we're all here strong n kickin," Applejack says.

"Yeah! Itll take a lot more than this to take us down!" Rainbow dash says as she flies around punching the air.

"I'm sorry we worried you," Fluttershy says smiling to show they're fine, "We're ok Starlight," Twilight says letting go of the hug, "We would never leave you behind alone," she says as she brushes away Starlights tears, her lips still quivering. She is suddenly tackled by a pink blur, "Oh Star you should have been there at first it was all like save the princesses then boom! Then it was like ropes and chocolate and then Knight was like raaawr and whoosh through the trees! Then.." Pinky went on about the battle making Starlight dizzy, the girls giggled as Pinky was obviously her usual self.

It was then that the captain returned, "Princess Twilight, the meeting will begin in an hour," he informs and Twilight nods. There is fire in her eyes, ,"Starlight, I have to tell you something," Twilight says and the girls get serious, not anyone would accept what they want to do.

"But, he's the one who put you here!" Starlight argued, it was a reasonable response, Twilight walks up to her and gently puts a hoof on her shoulder, "Don't you think he deserves a second chance?" Twilight asks and Starlight looks down, they gave her a second chance, no she had three chances, and if she had kept fighting them, she's sure they would have given her a chance everytime, she nods, "You're right, he does," she says.

"He's just like how you were at first Starlight, we are all the friends he has, and we're going to do everything we can so he can smile," Twilight says and Starlight nods, she is angry that he hurt them this much but she understands, there was a time when she was an enemy.

* * *

Knight mumbled in his sleep, it looked like he was in pain, "No!" he would scream, flashes of war would pass through his mind, "No.." he groaned.

"My King!" a spartan soldier yelled as he knelt before him, "the Persians are overwhelming our forces to the east," he says as the King was reviewing a map with his generals, he smiles, "Well Anaxander, feel like earning your shield today?" he asks as the general smiles, "Always m'lord," he says.

"Gather the men, today we water Greek lands with Persian blood!" the King says happily as he heads off to get his gear.

"The King seems to be in a great mood," the soldier says to the general, "King Lesous smiles at another happy day of war, as would any true blooded spartan," the general says as he follows after his king.

Soon enough they marched down the fields towards the sounds of battle, King Lesous points with his spear, "Look there, the Persian army is vast yet against its hordes stand Spartans, Athenians, and all Greek alike! See our brothers and rejoice for they have reached the highest honor a Spartan can ever receive! A beautiful death in the preservation of our beloved Sparta!" The king yells.

"The victorious dead!" The general yells.

"AROO AROO AROOO!"the spartans yell.

"FIGHT FOR SPARTA, KILL FOR SPARTA, DIE FOR SPARTA, TO VICTORY!" The king yells as he charges forwards, the thousands at his back charge with them.

They run through puddles of blood, fields of fire, screams of pain and yells of victory. The first Persian soldier breaks through the thinning lines of greeks only to be met with a spartan kings spear. "Lets water the ground," he says he reaches the front line and the spartan push violently with their shields throwing the enemy front lines off balance, then like a deadly wave the spartans rush forward killing quickly and beautifully, "NO RETREAT!" "AROOO" "NO SURRENDER!" "AROO!" the spartans cleave through the enemy ranks with the King in the lead and the Persian ranks are thinning.

It isn't until a spartan stabs through the stomach of a pale looking soldier that things seem to be amiss. The Persian soldier smile and hisses at the Spartan as his fangs grown and he jumps forward and bites the soldiers neck.

"My King!" The general yells pointing to the spartans falling to these creatures, "The hordes of hell are in their ranks! Take off their heads or stab their monstrous hearts!" he yells as he throws his spear into the heart of one of the creatures making it spasm in pain before it died. Side by side the spartans fought, defending each other and fighting for each other, skillfully moving with each other to take down the creatures, but the creatures inhuman strength was taking their toll on them.

The Persian army began to unleash its monsters, creatures from the dark, King Lesous finds himself defending against a minotaur, a swing of its giant hammer sends the King flying off, he stumbles back onto his feet, his arm dislocated. He grabs it and shoves it back into his shoulder, then In the distance he sees another horde pushing forward, a horde full of creatures of darkness and at the lead stands a woman, one he recognizes immediately.

The minotaur stands above him and swings his giant hammer down grinning in its newest kill, only to be surprised when he sees his hammer was stopped by the kings hand, a hand which now grew claws on it. He crushes the hammer with his hand stabs through the monsters chest with his other hand. All over the field his men hurt or not start to change, they growl and snarl as they grow fur claws and massive teeth, werewolves of all colors with spartan shields and spears begin to dominate the battlefield and quickly kill the few soldiers left. King Lesous walks to the front of his army, the giant horde that is the Persian army with their real monsters from all over the world glare at them from the distance.

Rain pours over them as the wind picks up violently, but their gaze never leaves the approaching army. The Athenians and other Greek armies send their generals to speak to Lesous, and he agrees to share this spartan power with them to fight against these monstrous Persian army, But to transform such a great force would take time, so Lesous orders for two thirds of his army to go back into the bosom of Greece and transform all who are willing and train them until they are ready to fight, through much protest they finally understand that for the glory of sparta and the preservation of Greece it must be done, there was much argument on who shall stay to hold off the Persians for no full blooded spartan wanted to leave the battle, it was then decided, only the old will stay, those who have been searching for a beautiful death the longest will now be granted the greatest honor.

The hordes from hell hollered and roared as they say the Greek armies retreat quickly, they also saw the small group of that was left behind run towards a hill nearby they were sure that they were victorious already and charged forward frantically towards them as they had no control over their instincts and simply wished to fight and kill. They ran through the muddy fields and over the dead, some stopping to feast on them regardless if they were friend or foe.

At the peak of the hill stood Lesous with his warriors ready to welcome death, they stood in a circle at the peak, a few thousand spartans strong against the hundreds of thousands unleashed at them.

"BY SPARTAN LAW, WE WILL FIGHT HERE!" Lesous yells, "AROO!"

"LET THESE MINDLESS BEASTS AND MONSTERS CLASH AGAINST COLD SPARTAN SHIELDS AND SPEARS, THEN AT THE END OF OUR GLORIOUS VICTORY WE WILL FORCE SUCH FEAR AND PAIN INTO THEIR HEARTS WITH OUR CLAWS AND FANGS THAT ALL THE WORLD WILL KNOW, THAT HERE THE PERSIANS LEARNED TO FEAR THE SPARTANS, THAT HERE PERSIANS DIED AND THAT HERE BY SPARTAN LAW, WE DIE!" Lesous yells.

"AROO AROO AROO!" The spartans yell as the enemy covers the base of the hill completely and like a dark shadow begin to climb the hill.

Lesous grips his spear in his claws as the creatures come closer and closer, for days the hordes of Persia clash against the spartan werewolves on the hill, rivers of blood painted the once green hill red, all but the top where the spartans stood was kept green. Lesous and his spartans fought victoriously and gladly gave their lives.

Now atop of the hill stands Lesous with his oldest friend Anaxander, "My King, It was an honor to have fought at your side," he says as they stand back to back, their shields and spears broken and their claws and jaws bloody from the battle that they still wage.

"You have always followed me and fought by my side since the day I first step foot in the field of battle, I am glad that here at the greatest moment of honor and glory, it will end just as it began, with you standing by my side," Lesous says as he gives his farewell.

The monsters charge forward and both spartans charge forward ready to meet their end.

* * *

Knight jolts up awake from his sleep, he looks around as his memories fade away and he remembers where he is. His cell door opens and a group of guards enter they magically detach the chains from the walls and hold them with their magic while also pointing spears at him, "You come with us, the council will deal with you now,," the guards says and Knight simply walks forward surprised as he now realizes that he is not trapped in his mind but somewhere else, most likely he is canterlot at the castles dungeons.

He walks up many hallways and it isn't until he comes out of the cave of the mountain that canterlot stands on that he sees sunlight. He is walked through the castle with every guards eyes on him, the only sound being the chains as he walks. Finally they arrive to a pair of massive doors which open slowly, Knight is walked in, his head down, he has no idea why they would bother with a trial anyway, he has killed so many and hurt many more, he is brought to the center where a single light from the ceiling shines down on him, the chains then lock themselves to the floor making it impossible for him to move.

Twilight watched in anger and worry as her friend is brought in, "Are that many chains necessary?" she asks outloud.

Lights are them turned on and Knight looks up, on the left of him are a group of old looking ponies with three sitting higher than the rest, and on the right were the princess sisters along with Twilight and the elements, as well as Starlight.

"Twili-" Knight attempts to speak but the chains locked on the floor surprise him as they pull him down into the floor harshly.

"Knight!" Twilight says worriedly, "You will speak when spoken to creature," a voice says.

On the left Chancellor Neighsay held a button down, the chains around Knight pulled even harder tightening around Knight, it seemed painful.

"I do not recall torture being a part of a trial," Celestia says glaring at the Chancellor who reluctantly lets go of the button, Knight gasps for air as the chains loosen around him.

Twilight and Luna are seething, the elements glare at the chancellor as well except for Fluttershy who only looks at Knight extremely worried.

"I would agree but we cannot be to safe with this creature," Professor Flintheart says as he looks down on the wolf.

"We do not know what this creature is capable of, it would be best to simply take off its head and have it burned," Governor Cinch says as she almost looks repulsed by Knight.

"That is not your decision to make," Twilight says as she looks at Knight, he simply looks up at her, his eyes scanning her completely as if looking for any injuries, his eyes looking apologetic, she smiles at him.

"And you believe it is your then Princess Twilight?" Cinch asks back.

"I believe it is our decision to make," she says as she motions to herself and the Princesses.

"I cannot believe this, Celestia do you still insist on freeing this creature?" Neighsay says and Celestia looks at Knight, "I do, you know all the details, a second chance is what he deserves," she says.

"Rubbish!" Flintheart yells, "it is a monster and a killer! It is a danger to Equestria, it deserves to be put to death!" he yells as the two others agree and the many ponies under them also murmur in agreement.

"He is innocent of crime, it was not him but an actual monster that did the deeds, you cannot condemn and innocent for the crimes of another!" Luna yells back and the three roll their eyes at her.

"A likely story, an excuse that seems to fit all monsters," Cinch says as they look at her as if she was a monster as well, Luna grits her teeth, "In times before I would have crushed you for such an insult," Luna seethes out.

"Well thankfully we have surpassed that primitive age and entered a civil life, remember it was your sister Celestia who created this council so that what happened with you would not happen again," Neighsay said with a smirk.

"Chancellor, if all you wish to do is Insult my sister who is still royalty may I remind you then perhaps your time in your position will be better suited to someone else," Celestia says calmly though in her eyes a fire is lit.

The chancellor smiles, "Very well, we will proceed," he says, he wasn't worried, he knows it would take a majority count of the council or for all Princesses to be present to and unanimously vote to have someone removed or put on the council, and Princess Cadence was not present so he knows he is safe.

"We believe that the being Knight Wolf is to be freed and to be dealt with as the Princesses deem fit," Twilight says, as Celestia nods, "I as well agree," and Luna smiles, "I-"

"Your vote means nothing Luna," Cinch says loudly, "Your sister may say you are royalty but the council refuses to acknowledge you as royalty in Equestria," she says as the council members nod.

Luna grit her teeth and Celestia did her best to hold back her temper, "And the council vetoes the Princesses proposition," Flintheart says.

"The council also proposes that the creature is to be put into tartarus until a method to destroy it has been discovered," Neighsay says outloud and the council members nod.

Twilight holds back words that she wants to say, "Very well, the elements of harmony will now be taking custody of Knight as we have deemed it necessary for the protection of Equestria," Twilight says and the council pales.

"WHAT! You cannot do that!" Neighsays yells outloud as the council blows up in uproar.

"Actually she can, the elements have the highest of authority even beyond the princesses together," Celestia says with her own smirk.

"This is an abuse of authority!" Cinch yells.

"We will not accept this!" Flintheart yells, "it will be put into tartarus then disposed of," he yells and Neighsay agrees, "We will dispose of it now!" he says as he slams down the button and the chains wrap around Knight tightly choking him.

The chancellor glares at Knight as he holds down the button but is then knocked back into the wall harshly. The princesses hovered above him all glaring at him, "You ignore the orders of your princesses then defy the orders of the elements, it seems you do not know where you stand and the power you have been given has gone to your head.

The chancellor glares at them," You cant do anything to me, I rule the council, I can convince them to remove you all from the throne," he says smirking.

The princesses then put their horns together and Princess Cadence appears next to them, she smiles to her friend and looks down on the council member who pales.

"The princesses have shared with me everything that has happened, I propose the removal of Chancellor Neighsay from the Equestrian council," "Agreed," the others respond, and their horns flare up, a necklace around Neighsays neck hovers out, this is was gives a pony the power and authority of a council member, it then cracks and breaks into pieces.

"Allow me to escort you out," Luna growls as her magic grabs him and she shoots him out a window, she smiles and happily flies back to her seat along with the others.

Now with all Princesses there the council members know they are to not be too full of themselves.

"Again, the elements will take custody from now on," Twilight says and the council members give into her demands.

"Remove his chains!" Luna yells as the guards go to him and remove all the locks and chains on him, they fall to the floor with loud clangs, the chains must have weighed more than he does. He stands up slowly, his legs shaking slightly, Twilight immediately flies down to him.

"Knight," she says smiling, then her smile wavers as her lips quiver, "I'm so sorry," she says as tears fall from her eyes, "I said I'd protect you, and I let this happen to you," she says sobbing as the others came down as well, "I let you dow-" she is cut off as Knight pulls her into a hug making her gasp in surprise, it wasn't a crushing hug, but it meant a lot. Though he is so powerful and such a large wolf he seemed so vulnerable, Fluttershy teared up at the sight of Knight clutching onto Twilight as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you Twilight."


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS, I DO OWN THIS FANFIC THO, PLZ REVIEW**

It has been a few days since Knight was brought out of jail and to his request he was allowed to live back in his old tent in the everfree forest. Of course Twilight had to check on him everyday and give a weekly report to the council at their request but she agreed to only send a report in case something occurred, she did however send a weekly report to Celestia.

Knight was currently splashing around in the river because he saw a fish and his playful side chased it around, Twilight smiled as she watched him tumble all over the river. Watching him now, it's so hard to believe that he could ever hurt anyone, he finally catches the large fish in his mouth but the fish struggles and wiggles until he lets it go and the fish slaps him before diving back into the river, he looks surprised then pouts.

Twilight giggles then starts to laugh as she watched everything happen, Knight looks up at her still pouting but gives a small smile as he watches her fall on the floor laughing.

"Its quite rude to spy on others," he says stepping out of the river, she continues her laugh until he is right in front of her.

She finally quiets down as he looks down at her, "Hehe.. sorry," she apologizes wiping away a tear, "How are you today Knight," she asks as she looks up, even for a wolf he is massive, at least three times the size of a normal stallion and he is very strong, looking at him up close there is definitely no lack of muscles, she blushes deeply as she realizes she is looking him over.

Knight lays down in front of her so she doesn't have to look up so much, "I'm… fine?" he says, he doesn't really know how to respond.

Twilight shakes her head from her thoughts, "Well, do you think maybe today, you'd like to visit Ponyville? The girls have really been asking about you a lot," she says hoping he'd say yes, he has been avoiding everyone, perhaps he's still scared he might hurt them.

"I uhh.." he says looking away, he glances at her and he cant see it in her eyes, she looked disappointed, but she smiled anyway, "It's ok Knight, you don't have to hurry," she says kindly.

Knight closed his eyes, he thinks about how they all got really hurt to help him, they went out of their way for him without even knowing him, and he cant even come out of the forest to see them, coward, he tells himself.

"I'll… I'll go," he says softly.

"Of course and that's ok, we don't want to pressure yo-" Twilight begins until she realizes what she heard, "Y-you will? I mean that's great! Im sure everyone will be happy to see you!" she says smiling widely.

She beams up at him, whatever doubt Knight had disappeared when she smiled so brightly at him, he held back a grin, when he really smiles his sharps jaws show and he's pretty sure he looks scary.

"Just give me a moment," he says as he goes to his tent, he grabs his cloak and puts it on, Twilight is about to protest that he doesn't need it until she sees something fall out of it and roll to her, it seems to be a stuff unicorn toy of different colors. She picks it up and looks it over, it's a bit dirty and obviously has been torn a lot, but it doesn't smell bad and there's horrible stitching on it which means someone has tried to take care of it. She looks up at Knight, is it possible?

"Knight, I think you dropped this," she says holding it out, Knight turns and looks at what she is holding, his eyes widen as he snatches it away from her quickly and blushes deeply as he curls up around it.

"Umm Knight?" she asks hoping she didn't do something bad.

"Don't tell anyone.. please," he says looking up at her with a blush as he crawls into his tent to hide.

"Knight, you don't have to be embarrassed, everyone has something special to them," she says poking her head in, and she tried her hardest not to squeal at what she saw.

Knight laid down with his stuff unicorn between his front legs, both the wolf and unicorn looked up at her, and it was just too adorable, she definitely cannot tell Fluttershy, she would die if she saw this.

She composed herself and smiled at him, "Do you want to talk about it?" she says laying down in front of him.

He looks at her for a second before he places the stuff toy in front of her, it squeaks as he drops it and she almost looses it.

"This is Mr. Fluffers.. I found him one day in one of the alleys… and he was torn and rejected… so I brought him here and fixed him up and we have been friends ever since," he says. Twilight can imagine this large wolf bring home this tiny stuff toy and washing it then sewing it up, she looks at it, its horribly done.

"Give me a moment," she says as she steps outside and she pops in a pillow out of nowhere and stuffs her face in it and yells "THAT'S SO CUTE!" into it, there's no way she can't show Fluttershy this.

She then walks back in composed, "Well, it seems Mr. Fluffers could use some stitching, Fluttershy doesn't live to far from here, I'm sure she would love to fix him up," Twilight says and Knight thinks about it.

"Fluttershy.." he says as he remember her enter his mind with Twilight, he couldn't feel an ounce of darkness in her, and she seemed really nice, "I suppose we can visit her first," he says softly even though his tail waged as he thought about finally fixing up Mr. Fluffers.

"Great!" Twilight says happy that he agreed, "I'll be right out," Knight said as he looked into a bag then grabbed Mr. Fluffers. Twilight nodded and went outside, he was finally going to give others a chance to meet him, and he has a really sweet side with this stuff toy, this day couldn't get better.

"Ok, were ready to go," he says.

"Great, now we just have to head this wa-" she says and stops as she turns around to look at him and she could've died happy at that very moment.

Right before her stood Knight in his cloak with his hood down, but on his back was strapped a small saddle, and on it was Mr. Fluffers tucked in with his own little coat.

He looked at her wondering why she looked shocked, then he realized she was looking at Mr. Fluffers, "Oh, its going to rain later, we had to prepare for it," he says smiling and the he grabs something out of his coat pocket and puts a tiny umbrella next to Mr. Fluffers and that does it, Twilight falls over.

* * *

She wakes up later, her eyes flutter open and she stared directly at Mr. Fluffers, she grins at this until she realizes she is riding Knight, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry," she says teleporting off his back onto the ground next to him.

Knight smiles down at her, "Its ok, I didn't mind, the woods are dangerous, having you on my back made it a lot easier to keep you safe," he says as he stops walking, they have reached the edge of the forest.

"I uhh.. thank you," she says smiling with a small blush, "We're almost there," she says as she trots out of the forest towards the direction that Fluttershy's home is, she seemed calm but her mind was racing.

How could she fall asleep? Ok she fainted because of a cute overload but she shouldn't have slept that long, just because he was warm, and soft, well not soft, she could feel all his back muscles when she was on him but no that's not what she means! She blushes to herself, his fur was soft is what she means and she is blushing so she is going to empty her mind, who is she kidding she cant do that!

Knight watches in confusion as Twilight goes through many facial emotions and he decides to not pry.

Fluttershy was currently outside tending to the animals in their habitat home near hers, she hums to herself as she happily brushes the fur of the big brown bear that loves sleeping around there. Everything was going great until all the birds suddenly took off in fear chirping warnings to everyone, all the animals went into a panic as they started running for cover.

"Oh my what is happening? Why are you all so frightened?" Fluttershy says to the bunnies who hide behind her as well as the giant bear.

The bunnies squeak at her as they shake, "Oh my an apex predator!?" she says shaking, "quickly into the house!" she says softly as they all run into her home and hide, she peaks out the window looking out.

In the distance she sees a cloaked figure approaching, she shakes in fear as she looks towards the large creature, she panics with everystep.

"Oh my, look at its size," she says as she looks at him, "look at his claws!" she says as she can see his paws and claws, "LOOK AT HIS TWILIGHT!" She squeals before she realizes what she says, "Twilight?" she says looking again as she sees Twilight walking next to him smiling and talking.

"How isn't she scared of him, he looks like a large wolf.." she then realizes who it is that is coming, "Oh my its Knight!" she says as she starts looking around, her homes is incredibly clean, "Oh no look at this mess, Knight is finally coming out and he's coming here!" she says as she starts putting away her single teacup.

She then remembers about the scared animals, "Oh, look, that is Knight Wolf, yes he may seem scary but he is really just lonely and wants friends, do you guys think you can be his friends?" She asks softly before they all shake their heads, "Oh, well I can go outside and meet him, can you please clean up, pretty please?" she asks and they nod as she goes outside then they look around confused, clean what?

Twilight sees Fluttershy coming out, "Fluttershy is this a good time?" she calls and Fluttershy smiles, "Y-Yes" she says softly as she trots to them.

"Look who decided to come!" Twilight says as Knight takes off his hood, he smiles down at the small pony.

"Hello Twilight, hello Knight, I'm so happy you finally came out," she says smiling kindly at him.

"Well actually we came here first because Knight needs a little help," Twilight says as she tries to contain herself.

"Oh yes I would love to help, what is it?" Fluttershy says and Knight turns slightly and she then sees the small saddle and the small stuff toy on it. She bites her lips from screaming.

"This is Mr. Fluffers, Knights friend, he found him a while ago and he cleaned it up and stitched it himself but it could use a bit more help," Knight looked at her slightly embarrassed.

Fluttershy said nothing for a moment, Twilight waved a hoof in front of her, Fluttershy was unconscious.

After a few minutes Fluttershy opens the door and invites them in, "I'm sorry, please make yourself at home, I'll make tea," she says as she trots away humming.

Knight takes off his coat and gently puts Mr. Fluffers on the table, then he sniffs something and looks around confused, something that Twilight notices, "Is something the matter?" she asks him as he thinks about it for a moment before he leans down next to her so he can whisper.

"I smell something familiar," he says lowly.

Fluttershy walks back in with a tea set and places it down in front of him, she has so many questions for Knight and she is eager to ask them all, a talking wolf, this is just like the day she met Spike.

"Please enjoy tea, do you drink tea? Im sorry I forgot to ask," she says hoping he doesn't hate it.

"It's ok, I haven't tried it and I like trying new foods," he says as he reaches for the cup but then stops, he then starts growling at the cup.

"Oh my I knew I should have made juice instead," Fluttershy says gasping, "Knight whats wrong?" Twilight says as she looks at his cup then she sees it, two eyes glaring back at him.

* * *

"Discord what are you doing in Knight cups," Discord then pops out of the cups and pops in surrounding Fluttershy protectively.

"Knight," he says as if it was poison.

"Discord, you look well, unfortunately," Knight says back.

"Well yes, eons of hating you has made me as beautiful as a daisy," he says as he summons a Daisy that flips him off.

"Discord, have you met Knight before?" Fluttershy asks and he turns to her, "Well yes, we usually just try to kill each other," he says with eyes glowing red.

"Last time I saw you, I slammed you so hard into the ground it cracked for miles, I believe the name for that place is ghastly gorge now," Knight says as his claws slowly start growing.

Discord glares at him but his body now imitates the crack of ghastly gorge, he looks at himself surprised then shakes it off like dust and reveals himself in a ballerina tutu.

"Fluttershy please tell me why you have this thing in your home," Discord says as he makes a ball of black magic appear, "It matters not though, as your friend I shall remove this disgusting pest," he says and Fluttershy says a small "wait."

Knight stands up, being in a ponys house both Discord and Knight cant stand at their full height, Knights wings expand and shield Twilight behind him.

"Knight you don't have to fight," Twilight says appearing in front of him, he looks down, his eyes glowing red and growling but Twilight shows no fear, "You don't have to fight anymore," she says softly, and his growling starts quieting, he takes a deep breath and he sits back down.

Discord watches in surprise, "I am surprised you can hold your temper," Discord says mockingly.

"And what of you, I do not remember you to hesitate," he says and Discord sweat drops, behind him was a very angry Fluttershy, she knows her voice is very soft, but she also knows that no matter how soft or loud someone else is, Discord can always hear her, which means that when she said wait he had simply ignored her.

Discord turns and sees Fluttershys back to him and her arms crossed, "Oh dear," he says as he knows that he messed up.

"Fluttershy?" He says softly as he lowers himself, "Hmm did I hear something?" Fluttershy pretends she cant hear him.

Discord becomes tiny and runs in front of her, "I am really sorry," he says as his body turns into the words I am sorry.

Fluttershy opens on eye and looks at him, "You ignored me… you said you never would for all eternity," she says as she really feels hurt.

Knight can now feel something from her, sadness, whatever their relationship is, it must mean something to her. "Fluttershy.. he is not the only one to bare the blame," he says bowing to her, "We have a history, Im sure he meant no disrespect to you," he says and Fluttershy uncrosses her arms and looks down at Discord who looks up at her with super huge puppy eyes. She smiles down at him. "Very well you are forgiven, but no cucumber and butter sandwiches this week at our tea party as punishment," she says and Discords turns pale and faints.

"You have one week to change my mind," she says giggling and Discord smiles as he pops of the floor and next to Fluttershy as she sits.

Now with the situation diffused Fluttershy breaks the ice, "Knight what kind of wolf are you, if you don't mind me asking," she says and Knight looks at himself, "Umm.. a black one?" he says.

"I see," Fluttershy says not expecting that answer, Twilight however as taking notes, something Knight notices, "Ahem? Am I to expect a book someday?" he jokes and she blushes, "hehe sorry, do you mind?" she asks as she holds out her pencil and notebook, "Of course not, I will answer as well as I can," he says making her smile brightly, she loves new information.

"I have never seen a wolf as big as you, what wolf pack are you from?" Fluttershy asks and Knight stays quiet and looks down, "I… I.. excuse me," he says as he rushes out the door. Fluttershy is about to get up before Discord stops her and shakes his head.

Twilight wants to chase after Knight but it seems Discord knows something, "Discord, do you know something?" she asks as he nods.

He sighs, "Knight and I have known each other a long time, and even through all that time, he has only told me three things about himself, one of them being his birth but.. though I hate him, I still respect him, his past is something he should tell you," he says as he stands and creates a portal for himself, "but be warned, his past is not for the weak hearted, not at all," he says as he steps through and disappears.

Fluttershy and Twilight sit there for a few seconds, "We should go look for him, maybe he'll tell us about himself with time but for now, we simply have to make him feel welcome," Twilight says and Fluttershy nods. They run out of her house with the mission to find Knight.

* * *

Knight's mind was so distracted that he didn't realize where he took off too, it was nearing the evening and the sun was low on the horizon. Now that he looks around he realizes that he is in an apple orchard, it smells really good and he is a bit hungry, the apples are within reach for him so he reaches up and eats one.

"There it is!" A small voice calls out.

"GOTCHA!" Another voice calls out as a rope is thrown around Knights neck, and suddenly he feels three small things land on his back.

"Now we just gotta turn'm on his back like my sis does with the pigs and we got ourselves the culprit!" One of the creatures on his back yells out.

He turns and sees three really small ponies on his back struggling to flip him over, he looked confused for a moment before he decided to go along with it and gently laid on his back, he doesn't want to move and accidently hurt on of them.

"He's down! Now to tie'm up!" the red maned pony says as she climbs on him and starts trying to tie his legs together, the white one jumps on and uses her magic to help, the other one who is on a scooter goes to the wolfs face and looks at him.

"You know for a very big wolf, he didn't put up much of a fight," she says smiling as the others land next to her and clap hoofs.

"Course he didn't, we are just natural critter capturers!" she says then she looks at her rump, smiling widely then frowns, "Still no cutie mark," she says as the others look as well only to frown.

Knight sees an apple next to him and munches on it as he lays down and watches the three talk to each other.

"I don't get it, we took him down so quickly too!" the white one says and they begin walking away forgetting about him, which he didn't realize because there were plenty of apples everywhere and he ate as many as he wanted before he fell asleep.

"Applebloom!" A voice calls out which disturbs Knight from his sleep.

"Sweetiebell darling where are you!" Another voice calls

"There they are! Running from timberwolves!" Another voice calls and Knight looks to his side and he sees the three small ponies running in fear and franticly climb up a tree, behind them a very large pack of timberwolves chase them, beyond them he can see three ponies that look familiar fighting the wolves desperately trying to get to the smaller ponies, one of them seems to have her wing hurt. The timberwolves start chewing on the tree trunk easily ripping off wood and bark and starting to make short work of the tree.

The three small ponies hold each other terrified as the tree starts to sway and finally the tree goes down and the young ponies fall off and roll into Knight, the timberwolves howl and charge after them ready to feast on them. He doesn't know these ponies but he can knows he has to protect them.

The three hold onto each other as the wolves charge forward, until they suddenly stop and look frightened, the ponies open their eyes to see them slowly backing up unsure of what to do, then they hear growling and behind them the large wolf they "captured" stood tall, his eyes glowing red and growling angrily as he stood protectively over the small ponies. One of the timberwolves tried to have courage and stepped forward, and Knight roared loudly into the sky shaking the ground around them, the timberwolves quickly turned and sprinted away, the ones the other larger ponies where fighting ran off as well as the roar of a stronger predator easily convinced them to leave.

The three small ponies in front of him still shook in fear as they looked up at him, in their eyes they were still in danger, Knight new they were afraid, so he did the only thing he could think of, he laid on his back as if he was still tied up. The three looked at him confused, "Y-your not gonna eat us?" The red maned one asks.

Knight smiles softly at them, "Of course not, Twilight would be very upset with me if I did," he says and the three get up.

"You know Princess Twilight?" they asks as they walk to him, "Yes, she is a very important friend to me," he says and the three small ones smile.

"APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack yells as she runs into the clearing where she sees the three fillies jumping around and playing with a very large wolf.

"Knight?" Rainbowdash says as she caught up next and Rarity catches up to see them playing with Knight, "Oh thank Celestia," she says as they walk up to them.

The fillies where jumping on his back because he was so soft and to him it felt like a massage so he loved it. He then notices the three mares looking at him and up close he recognizes them, they are Twilights friends, the ones who freed him.

He then gets up making the three on his back slide down his back and they laugh as reach the ground, then they notice their sisters and they run to them.

"Oh sugarcube I was so worried," Applejack says as she hugs Applebloom, "I'm ok sis, this big nice wolf saved us," she says as she points at Knight.

"Yea, at first we thought he was another wolf but then he stood over us and roared so loudly and scared the timberwolves off, it was so cool," Scootaloo says excitedly to Rainbow Dash who smirks, "Eh I could've done the same.

Rarity hold Sweetiebell tightly and then puts her down, she walks up to Knight, who then bows down to her as if she was royalty.

"Oh my," she says blushing, "I know I look like a princess but please that is not necessary," she says happily and Knight shakes his head.

"You are Twilights friends, the ones who saved me from the darkness and then saved me from the chains, I can never repay your kindness towards me," he says and the girls smile at him.

"We only did what any friend would do, and you saved our little sisters today, if you weren't here we would have lost them, thank you Knight," Rarity says.

"Knight? As in the Knight Wolf y'all told us about?" Applebloom says looking at him, "he aint scary looking, he's nice!" she says.

"And soft!" Scootaloo says

"And fun" Sweetiebell says as they run to him but then stop when they see his eyes, it almost looks like he was about to cry.

"Mr Knight are you ok?" Sweetiebell asks as she puts a hoof on his paw.

He wipes a tear away and smiles, "Apologies.. no one has ever said such nice things about me," he says and the girls smile at him and he lays down letting them jump on him again.

In the distance Fluttershy was sniffling, "He's so nice and sweet, why did he have to suffer so much before this," she says and Twilight smiles with her own small tears, "I don't know, but from now on, he has us and we will make sure he gets to smile everyday," she says as she pulls Fluttershy along and they go meet up with the rest of girls.

* * *

Later that night, they all decide to meet at Sugarcube corner, with the fillies now tired out and in bed Knight walks with Rainbowdash in silence, the others were dragged away by Pinky Pie when she noticed that Knight was in Ponyville and she needs them to help plan a party. Rainbow dash looked at him curiously as they walked.

"Umm.. is something the matter?" he asks and she smirks.

"You have pretty big wings," she says, "bet I'm still faster," she says grinning.

"Is that a challenge little girl?" he asks smiling back down at her.

"First one to ghatly gorge and back!" she says as she crouches.

"Very well," Knight grins crouching as well.

" 3 2 1 GO!" Rainbow dash yells as she takes off into the air but Knight runs, even so he is keeping up with her.

"I thought we were flying slowpoke!" she yells as she starts gaining ground, "I cant flap my wings in town," he says back.

"Why not?!" she yells as they reach the forest then his wings expand, and he flaps hard and blows trees off the ground around him and he takes off past Rainbow Dash, "That was so COOL!" she says grinning and takes off at full speed catching up with him.

The girls were looking for the two of them, it wasn't until they heard rainbows sonic boom that they ran to the direction where they were coming from.

Rainbows blood was pumping, she was excited, he's fast and a challenge and he's ahead of her and gaining ground, she needs to fly faster so she does her sonic boom, she is slowly catching up but then he flaps his wings extremely hard and twists his body and creates his own sonic boom which shoots him far away from her in a blink of an eye, his boom was so strong it threw her off balance and now she was falling uncontrollably.

Knight lands in the forest and skids into Ponyville to Twilight and her friends. "Victory is mine," he says as he turns and sees Rainbow falling towards him.

"Look out below!" she yells as she crashes into Knight making them tumble.

The girls cough dust covers the area, "Are you two ok?" Twilight says flapping her wings then stares wide eyed at them, Rainbow laid on top of Knight snout to snout, Knight opened his eyes at the same time as Rainbow and both blushed heavily.

"Oh my," Fluttershy says and looks to Twilight who just looks shocked and Rarity smiles.

"Well I'll be, I never saw this coming," Applejack says as Rainbow realizes what was happening and she zips off of him blushing madly.

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING, HE WAS ALL LIKE NNNNEEEEOOO AND RAINBOW WAS LIKE WHOOSH," Pinky yells as she jumps on top of Knight, "AND YAY WE FOUND YOU!" She says yells happily staring at Knight who only chuckles.

Pinky then drags Knight towards sugar cube corner and the rest follow, except for Twilight who is still stunned, "Twilight?" Fluttershy says softly bringing Twilight out of her mind, "Oh yes coming," she says walking behind them.

Now at cube corner Knight sits surrounded by all the ponies of Ponyville, however he cant seem to see Twilight. She sits at a corner thinking on what she saw, she cant seem to understand why its bugging her, she sips on her chocolate sundae watching as Knight is harassed with questions that he doesn't really know how to answer.

"You are avoiding him," Rarity says sitting next to her surprising her.

"W-wwaaaa? No pshh why would I," Rarity just stares at her, " yes ,yes I am," she says as she puts her hoofs to her face.

"And I don't know why?" she says, "All I can keep thinking about is Rainbow dash and him and I just cant seem to concentrate," she says and Rarity giggles.

"This isn't funny Rarity," Twilight says with a frown.

"Oh Im sorry darling, its just that after all these years its finally happening," she says smiling at her.

"Whats happening?" Twilight says even more confused.

"You are falling in love," Rarity whispers in her ear and Twilight spits out her chocolate milk, "What!" she says blushing.

"That's imposible," she says as she starts listing off all the reason why not, "First of all," she says looking at him and he smiles, "he has an amazing smile, second," she sees him catch a small filly that was on a counter that slipped off and gently places her in her mothers hooves, "he is really gentle, strong, mysterious," she says then she catches herself and blushes and no longer was it just Rarity but all the girls, Rainbow dash herself had a smirk, "I cant believe it, no wonder Twilight never fell for any other stallion, what she needed was a wolf," she says slyly and the girls giggle.

"What no that's not!" She starts to object and Pinky covers her mouth as she sees Knight coming, "Shhh you can't tell him you love him here gasssssssp, I have to plan a wedding no a first date no a I love you reveal party!" she squeals and takes off running

"What no Pinky!" Twilight yells as she watches the pink blur disappear.

"Hey Twilight," Knight says as he gets to her table, "Knight, hey," she says blushing and the girls giggle. Rarity and Applejack move to make room next to Twilight for Knight. He happily takes the seat.

"Well, I am out of snacks, I should go get more," Rainbowdash says zipping away, "Oh yes same here," Fluttershy says flying off, "Yup need more ice cream, come along Rarity," Applejack says pulling her away.

"What but I want to see what happens," she says in protest as she is dragged away.

Once they are gone Knights smile fades away, "I'm sorry," he says looking down and Twilight turns to him confused as why he is apologizing.

"You're sorry? For what you haven't done anything," she says putting a hoof on his paw.

"I know you have been avoiding me all night, I just assumed I did something to offend you, I am sorry for that," he says and Twilight looks stunned.

Her whole internal struggle did nothing but make Knight think he did something bad, "No Knight you didn't do anything, its just..I well.. I just have a lot on my mind and I didn't want to burden you with my thoughts," she says.

Knight looks at her, his eyes study hers, and he smiles, "If there is anything I could ever do to ease your thoughts, I would be more than happy to help, you saved me many times already, the least I can do is help you in whatever you need," he says.

"Thank you Knight," Twilight says as she looks at him smile at her, he really is very nice, "Knight.. I think.. I think that I'm-" Pinky interrupts Twilight by slamming a chocolate sundae into Knights face, "FOOD FIGHT!" She yells and Knight looks shocked as the cake falls of his face.

Twilight watches at the chocolate strawberries cover his eyes and a banana is stuck in his mouth, she starts giggling then laughing and Knight looks down at her as she laughs.

"Oh is that funny?" he says as he picks up a vanilla sundae and Twilight sees it, "Now Knight, you wouldn't really-" Knight slams it into her face leaving her just like he was.

"Oh its on now," she says as her horn flares up and the night is spent making a mess.

* * *

Twilight and Knight walk through the dark streets of ponyville still covered in chocolate and other snacks. Twilight seems happy, she doesn't have to rush into things, Knight is happy to have her as a friend and she is more than happy to continue being that. Once they arrive to Twilights castle Knight stands at her door watching as she walks in, he then turns away and begins walking away.

"Umm Knight?" Twilight calls out, "Are you not coming in?" she asks blushing slightly, she has never asked a stallion into her home after a late night.

"I'm quite filthy, I wouldn't want to dirty your home, I should return home and clean up," he says but Twilight opens the door wide, "Knight its late and dangerous for you to go into the forest alone," she says worried but he simply smiles at her.

"Really? Dangerous for me?" he asks and she facehoofs, " well maybe not dangerous but I will worry," she says, "Besides I have warm water and a bed with your name on it," she says happily and Knight thinks about it.

"Very well, if it means you wont worry," he says stepping inside, " so a bed with my name on it? Where you planning on having me stay the night already?" he asks innocently and she blushes madly.

"No of course not well I mean one day but not like this soon but not that its too soon in fact its an ok time for you to stay and well… Ill check on the water!" she yells and runs off leaving Knight in her castle alone, it took him three seconds to realize he is lost.

Twilight was in her shower cleaning the chocolate off her mane when she remembers, she didn't guide Knight to his room at all, "Oh no," she says as she grabs runs out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself. She runs into her room frantically that she didn't notice Knight laying on her bed, he watches with amusement as she combs her hair and tries to compose herself.

She then throws off the towel and runs out of the room, Knight just chuckles to himself as he watched, He likes this room, it smells like Twilight, he feels really calm here. He begins to nod away when he remembers he is still covered in food, he gets off the bed making sure to not leave a mark then heads into Twilights shower, it was until a few twenty minutes later that Twilight comes back to her room after searching the whole castle.

She is very sleepy, its late into the night, "He must have gone home, I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow," she says as she walks over to her bed and crawls in, she has a habit of hugging a pillow when she sleeps so she reaches for her pillow, only to find it to be quite larger, and softer, and warm and smell like chocolate. She lights her horn slightly and she looks up to see a sleeping Knight happily snoring away in her bed, she is about to scream but contains herself.

"This is ok, Ill just scoot out and sleep in another room," she says to herself as she takes off the covers but before she can get off, Knights wing expands over her covering her, he then grabs her in his sleep and pulls her in, "Oh no," she says as she looks around to see if she can do anything.

Her magic! Of course she can just teleport out of there, but then Knights paws hold her slightly tighter and pulls her into his chest, she blushes madly as she puts a hoof on his chest, this is very inappropriate she thinks to herself as she looks up at him, he looks so comfortable, and he is very warm and soft she thinks as she lays her head on his chest, his heartbeat sounds so strong, and its calming, she doesn't even realize that she closes her eyes and falls asleep in his embrace.

She smiles in her sleep as Knight wraps her in his wings and cuddles her close.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN MLP CHARACTERS**

Far in the outskirts of Equestria, Chrysalis inspects the ranks of her massive changling army, she is almost done through the middle rank, "Report!" she yells and the changlings salutes, "My queen! Soldier 55873, primary duty –" Chrysalis covers his mouth when she spots a changling shaking down the line, she moves over to this changling and stares down at him

"Is there a problem little one?" She asks and the young changling stares up at her, "M-my queen, must we do this? Many of us will die, can we not just do what our counterpart changlings have done? Live with others without having to attack them?" he asks and calms down when she smiles down at him.

"This is why I inspect all my ranks personally now," she says as she walks away, "Kill him," she orders and all the changlings smile wickedly at the shaking changling, "Wait no no nooo!"

Chrysalis walks to the next rank as the changlings feed on the coward behind her, "I will not let what happened before happen again," she says as she walks up to the next changling, "Report!"

* * *

Twilight wakes up in the morning feeling refreshed, the sunlight hits her face and bothers her until she starts waking up, her eyes slowly open and she looks at her empty bedside, something normal to her, she rolls away from the sun into the other side of the bed where she tries to fall back to sleep. She feels so comfortable, this side of the bed is pretty warm and it smells like chocolate, just then the flash of Knight having spent the Knight in her bed passes her mind and she jolts up," Oh my gosh he must have woken up before me?! Oh no I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of pervert or that I'm an indecent mare for what I did," she says blushing.

Rainbow Dash then burts into her room, "Hey Twilight you awake?!" she yells and Twilight panics, "WHAT! YES I SLEPT ALONE! I mean I always sleep alone why wouldn't I, what a weird question," she awkwardly laughs, "Sooooo Hi Rainbow Dash, what brings you along?" she asks as Rainbow looks at her questionably.

"Riiight, well Knight was here in the morning and he offered to make us breakfast and Pinkys helping, remember, Princess Celestia would like a weekly report but you told her we would visit instead," she says as she hears Rarity in the back calling that breakfasts ready, "Hurry up, or we wont leave you any food," she says zipping away.

"Breakfast, Princess Celestia! Of course, why didn't Spike wake me up earlier, no matter, I have to get ready," she says as she gets up and heads to the restroom.

Twilight walks into the kitchen just before Knight finishes cooking, she sat in one of the two empty chairs, her eyes however where on Knights back, did she dream it or was he really there? She blushes a little as she thinks of what a great night sleep she had.

"Twilight are you ok?" Fluttershy asks waving a hoof in front of her.

"What oh yes, I'm sorry Fluttershy," she says and Fluttershy smiles, "It's ok, I know what was on your mind," she says as she turns towards Knight, "What no I mean yes but its just because… well," Twilight just stays quiet and Fluttershy giggles.

Knight then turns serves the mares chocolate pancakes, milk and an assortment of fruits and salads, he even made deserts like jello and brownies some of which Pinky was already eating herself, "This is sooo good," she says stuffing her face, "Oh my Knight you have outdone yourself," Rarity says as she looks at the food and then looks up at him," Darling look at your fur its all messy," Rarity says as Knights fur is full of chocolate stains.

"Oh, I was trying to be careful, this apron isn't really suited to me," he says as the apron he found was spikes and looks more like a bib on him, the girls giggle at this.

"Just hold still, Ill clean you up," Rarity says as she goes next to him with a wet rag and starts cleaning his fur.

Twilight watched with great interest, but she also felt something inside, something inside telling her that she didn't like what she was seeing, "Lean down, you have some on your face as well," Rarity says as Knight leans down and Rarity wipes the rag on his face, their faces where so close, just a bit closer and- "Well wow that is quite a mess on you Knight!" Twilight teleports in between them, "Knight you better just go wash up, we wouldn't want that chocolate to stain," She says pushing him away and he just quietly obeys slightly confused.

The girls however stare at her grinning, Rarity is confused for a moment until she looks around and sees the other girls expressions and then what Twilight did, she then drops the rag, "Oh no Twilight darling I wasn't trying anything with him I just didn't want him to stay dirty!" she says raising her hoofs.

"Whaaat? Why would I care if you were going to try anything with him, he's a really good friend, I just thought a shower would be better than a rag that's all," she says waving her hoofs.

Apple Jack ate a pancake, "Now that right there is good eatin, Knight really knows how this little lady likes it," Applejack says happy that she can stuff herself, she then grins slyly, "Maybe I should go check in on him and see if he needs any help with the stains, I know plenty of ways to get messes of a fur since I do that with the animals in the farm," she says getting up, "Just hope he doesn't mind the help," she says and Twilight teleports in front of her, "NOOO!" She screams, "I mean…" then she sees Applejacks grins, "ooohh," Twilight buries her face in her hoofs blushing.

Knight then comes back with a towel on his neck, the room smelled like hot chocolate now and the girls stared at him, it was obvious that it wasn't his fur that made him look large, his mane stuck to his face and his muscles were clearly defined through his fur.

"Or Maybe.. I should have helped," Applejack says gulping another pancake with a blush.

Spike was the only one unaffected by the scene, "Oh please," he says rolling his eyes.

* * *

Knight was sent away until he was decent, which was something he didnt really understand but he assumed they meant dry so he returned after a bit, Spike however caught a lovely scent, "What is that glorious smell?" he asks as Knight remembers he was making him something he rushes back to the stove.

"I remember Twilight telling me about her friend being a dragon so," Knight then gives spike jewel pancakes with melted jewels for syrup, "Hope you enjoy," he says and Spikes mouth waters then he gives a thumbs up to Twilight who just groans.

Knight sits next to Twilight and he watches everyone start enjoying the food he and Pinky made, it was fine until Rainbow Dash noticed he wasn't eating, "Knight you don't like your own food or what?" she asks playfully and he looks down.

"Wait, do you really not like it?" She asks and now everyones eyes are on him, he only looks away. Twilight gets up, "Lets not waste this breakfast with UNECESSARY questions guys," she says looking at Rainbow Dash.

Spike stuffs his face, "What, its not like he eats meat or something," he says laughing, and the girls give a face of disgust, "Ew gross, now who would be barbaric enough to eat that," Rarity says, Twilight facehoofs, "Oh no," she says as the girls bring up a conversation about how disgusting it is. Knight just keeps his head down without adding a word.

"Yea, only a monster would eat meat," Rainbow says after a small conversation about it.

"Girls!" Twilight yells getting their attention, she motions towards Knight who seems ashamed.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy says as she covers her mouth.

"Please.. excuse me," Knight says as he runs out of the kitchen back into the maze that is Twilights castle.

"What was that about?" Pinky says munching on Spikes pancakes, somehow.

"Knight is a wolf remember, he does need meat to survive," Twilight says with a small glare.

"Oh buck," Rainbow Dash pushes her food away, "We just insulted him in so many ways.." she says and feels horrible about it.

"I called him barbaric," Rarity says covering her mouth with her hoofs, "and after he made us such a wonderful breakfast, this is the worst, the only barbaric creature here is meee! Knight darling please wait!" she yells as she takes off after him.

"I said some pretty harsh stuff too, I feel lower than a worm on a hot sunny day," she says as she gets up and follows Rarity.

The rest of the girls get up and follow as well, it takes some time before one of them spots Knight outside by a small farm that Spike likes to grow, they get together and make sure they apologize properly and do not somehow insult him more.

"What is he doing?" Spike says pointing at Knight.

Knight is digging in the ground and pulls out a carrot, he sniffs it and licks it a little, he doesn't seem to really favor its taste, then he bites into it and starts chewing, his face couldn't show how much he disliked it, he almost threw up but he forced himself to swallow it, he then goes for another bite.

Twilight appears before him and gently puts his paw that is holding the carrot down, "Knight, you don't have to do this," she says putting a hoof on his chest, "There is nothing wrong with what you eat," she says looking up at him.

"She's right darling, the only ones wrong were us, everything we said, please forgive us," Rarity says coming up to him.

"I'm mighty sorry Knight, what I said was unfair and untrue," Applejack says coming up to him.

Rainbow is about to apologize before Knight raises a paw, "Its ok," he says putting the carrot down, "I understand," he says smiling at them, "I know I'm different, please lets not a make a huge deal out of this, if you start treating me differently then I will feel as if I don't belong, but so far all of you have treated me kindly and I have no reason to think that you actually think of me as a monster, though your words were quite harsh… I forgive you all, though I do not think there is anything for me to forgive" he says to them and thought they still feel like they owe him an apology they accept.

"But let us move past this, today we are to report to the princesses, we shouldn't delay any longer," he says as he ruffels Rainbows mane.

"He's right," Twilight says smiling, "The princesses are waiting and while we meet them we can tell them about what we learned that all meat eaters are not all monsters," she says and the girls nod.

* * *

Having gone to their separate homes to pack they finally meet after an hour at the train station, Knight however pokes the train cart and Rarity giggles at him, "Knight what are you doing?" she asks trotting up to him.

"I don't trust this machine, can we not just fly?" he asks, "thank you!" Rainbow dash says in the background.

"Oh come now, there is nothing wrong with the train, Canterlot is far away and you don't want to present yourself to the rulers of Equestria all travel worn now would you?" she asks

"Well I suppose not," he says looking at himself, "I did look around for a suit to appear with but there was nothing my size," he says and Rarity smiles wide.

"Well I though such a thing might happen so I took it upon myself to make you something," she says proudly.

"You made me a suit?" he asks surprised, "I'm not exactly a pony, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble," he says and she waves her hoof.

"Oh it was no trouble darling, it was more of an inspiration, a new take on fashion, a suit for a wolf! It made me think, why do only ponies need fashion, what of other creatures and I went into a creative fever making beautiful gowns and robes for all kinds of creatures," she says with stars in her eyes.

"Rarity Knight you coming or what!" Rainbow calls from a window, the two outside rush inside, and to Knight obviously felt somewhat cramped.

Knight looked through the window as the train began to move, he sniffed the air outside and frowned.

"Is something wrong Knight?" Twilight asks as she sits across from him.

"I feel something dark coming," he says as he sniffs the air, "there is tension in the air."

* * *

Princess Celestia was giving orders to her guards who took off in a hurry, Princess Luna walks up to her side," Sister, the foe is many in number, I do not t think we will be able to hold them for long, without Shining Armor here to provide a shield I believe we must start evacuations" she says and Celestia paces as she thinks hard on what to do.

"Evacuate to where though, there is no place nearby that is well defended and it will take all we have to repel the enemy here, what if the ponies evacuating are attacked? The safest place would be in the caverns under the castle," she says and Luna thinks about it and nods.

"Very well, my night guards are amassing as we speak, we must act with haste," she says and a guard busts through the chamber doors, "Your highnesses, the changlings have crossed the borders, they are on their way here," he says

Celestias horn flares as gives the guards a letter containing her orders, "Sound the alarm! Relay these orders to all the messengers!" she says and the guard salutes then takes off. She then teleports a letter to Princesses Cadence, "I just hope she gets it in time," she says softly.

"They arrived far too quickly," Luna says as her horn flares and her magic brings her armor to her body, Celestias does the same.

"Yes, but we have no time to hesitate, we have a duty to carry out," she says and Luna nods then together they run out of the chamber doors just as an alarm is sounded through the city.

It was near dark when the canterlot was in view of the train, the girls were asleep but Knight was wide awake, he felt so much unease.

"Knight, are you sure you don't want to rest?" Twilight asks with sleepy eyes.

"I am sure Twilight, you go ahead and go back to sleep I will…." He quiets down as he hears the alarm in the distance.

His eyes then look up into the sky to see a massive swarm of changlings, and many of them are headed to the train, a glowing green ball rapidly heading to them.

"GET DOWN!" Knight yells as he grabs Twilight and jumps to the other girls covering them with his wings.

A huge explosion rocks the train cart and blows open a large hole on its side. Ponies wake up screaming in a panic, the girls were dazed from the explosion.

Twilight shakes her head as she looks up at Knight, he turns around and on his back was a huge burn wound, but it heals quickly.

"Oh buck," Rainbow says as she looks to the other ponies who weren't protected by Knight and some were burned to a crisp and others with sever burns.

"What is happening?" Fluttershy says as she runs to a filly that was crying, her mom was sucked out in the explosion, she grabs her in her hoofs, just then a changling flies through the hole directly at her, his mouth wide open with the intent to sink his fangs into her.

The girls watch in horror as they scramble to get to her, Fluttershy shields the filly and looks away expecting to feel pain, but she felt nothing, she looks up slowly and sees the changling inches from her face staring at her in pain, slowly it is pulled back until its face to face with a growling Knight, his claws piercing the changlings back and through its chest, Knight then throws the changling out through the hole it created, many more changlings landing on the train as he did so.

"Oh my what is happening!" Rarity yells as she looks at the dead ponies, she then sees Pinky next to the snack cart and she looks hurt, "PINKY!" she yells running to her and the girls look shocked to see her on the floor, she checks for a pulse, "She's alive!" she then looks her over, "Oh darling what have they done to you," she says she tries to heal the burns on separate areas of her body. On the other carts screams can be heard from ponies fighting back against the invaders.

Rainbow grits her teeth, "Those bastards!" she yells and flies to the hole only to be blocked by Knight who stares at the changling blood on his claws.

"Knight what are you doing!" she yells and Knight puts his claws to her face, she backs up in horror to see the blood.

"Changlings don't kill their prey, they need them alive to feed on their love, but these are only here to kill," he says growling, " can you kill Rainbow dash?" he says looking at her and she grits her teeth but calms down.

He looks at her and smiles, "You cannot, nor should you have to, take Pinky and anyone else who is alive to the front, defend them at all costs," he says as another changling darts in only to be killed off instantly by him.

"Knight you don't need to fight anymore," Twilight says as she can tell what he is thinking, "No I don't, but if it means protecting you all, I will," he says as another changling can be seen heading to the hole, "Save as many as you can," he says as he jumps out the hole and grabs the changling in his claws.

He flies unto the train and stands on it, he roars loudly into the sky getting the attention of the changlings above him and those attacking the train. They look at him as he brings the squirming changling to his jaws and he bites down on it ripping it apart, they glare at him and make him their new target.

Knight lets his claws grow larger and his jaws grow bigger, "Come and die you insects!" he yells as they swarm him and green blood soon starts raining running down the cart.

Twilight bust through a door, inside off duty guards had taken down the few changlings that stayed, though it was obvious that they were not able to protect everyone.

One of the guards held onto the hoof of a fallen pony, "You idiot, you shouldn't have pushed me aside," he says with tears.

The fallen pony smiles, "Heh, I guess I can't keep an eye on you any longer little bro," he grips his hoof tighter, "Don't you let these bastards do you in, You make our family proud Nitro, you make us proud," he says as his hoof falls to the ground.

Nitro sheds a few tears as he says his final goodbyes, his partner was checking the dead bodies of the changlings when one who was unconscious threw itself at Nitro, in his anger he grabbed the changling and flipped it over his shoulder while pulling out a knife and stabbing it into its chest when it hit the ground. Twilight walked up to him slowly as her friends checked on the other ponies.

Once Nitro saw her come near he stood up and recognized her, "Your highness," he says bowing and his partner comes next to him bowing.

"I am sorry for your loss," Twilight says looking at the fallen brother.

"My brother was a great soldier," Nitro says through his tears, "he was proud to serve," he says and Twilight smiles at him putting a hoof on his shoulder. She looks around, her friends carrying those who are hurt and guiding those who can walk, but there are many who didn't live.

"I wish I could give you time to mourn but we are in an emergency," she says to him and he stands, "I am ready and fit for duty your highness," Nitro says saluting.

"Good, please help us get to the front cart," she says and he nods.

"I'll take point your highness, my partner will cover the rear," he says as he looks at her and she nods before she takes off to the back.

There are explosions heard outside and the train shook with each one, the ponies moving between the carts were terrified, each cart holding only a few survivors and plenty of changlings to remove.

Twilight opened the final door to the front cart and in front of her a pony held a hoof towards her, "Help me.." he says before collapsing, on his neck a changling had his fangs deep into his neck, it looked up at Twilight and hissed before jumping at her. Twilight creates a shield quickly making the changling bounce off and tumble back, inside the cart all the ponies were dead and changlings fed on them, "Oh no," Twilight says as she starts backing up but a yell in the back made her turn, in the cart behind them changlings were clawing at the door.

Now the changlings in front notice her and his as they charge but she slams close the door but a changling gets its head through the door not letting her close it. It snaps at her and tries to bite her.

"Oh no were trapped," one of the ponies yell as they escape the cart behind them, the soldier in the rear was still fighting but she was getting overwhelmed and changlings began to get past her.

"Move aside she needs help!" Nitro yells as she tries to get to her, "Are you crazy she's a goner!" the last pony who ran out yelled as he closed the door.

"Get out of the way!" Nitro yelled as he finally got to the rear but the pony had closed the door and shook his head as he held it closedand only the sounds of struggles and banging on the door could be heard until finally it got quiet.

"No.." Nitro says looking at the door when suddenly a changlings head breaks through the door and hangs there dead, a deafening roar sounds out as the cart rocks, claw marks pierce through the cart and head to the front cart, then a loud crash is heard and the sounds of windows and metal breaking shake the cart.

The changling snapping at Twilight suddenly stops then is pulled away quickly and the door slams shut in front of Twilight and everything goes quiet, only the sounds of the train moving fills the air. The ponies look terrified, Twilight reaches for door when suddenly it opens and she yelps putting up her shield again, she looks up and there stands Knight covered in changling blood,

"Stay In that cart Twilight, this cart isn't something you should see," he says tiredly as he walks through and before he closes the door he steps aside and the soldier from the rear cart walks past him.

"T-thank you," she says holding her injured arm and with one eye closed from the blood covering it.

He nods at her and she walks in, Nitro rushed forward to face the unknown wolf but stopped when he saw his partner walk through and thank the wolf, the princess smiled up at him so he must not be a threat, he sighed out of relief.

"We are almost at canterlot," Knight says to Twilight who smiles but he still frowns, "What is it?" she asks and he sits in front of her to rest.

"The sky is dark with their army, and thousands more march through the forest," Knight says and the ponies gasps, "We have to get to canterlot now," he says closing his eyes to rest.

Twilight sits next to him and gently pets him as he tries to rest for the short time he has available. A few minutes later the train comes to a halt, "Ladies and gentlecolts we have arrived to canterlot, rest assured the royal guard is here to escort us to safety, please proceed with caution and may you all make it through this, Celestia be with you," the announcer says as the door opens and the royal guard stand guard.

As the ponies clear out Knight gets up slowly, his bones cracking, this got the attention of the royal guard who rush in with spears pointing at him, "The beast is here as well!" one of them yell and the other guards rush forward to point their spears at him, "Chain him and take him away!" the captain yells before a purple blast of magic pushes them off.

Twilight stood in between the guards and Knight," P-princess Twilight! Your highness he is dangerous," the captain says. Twilight glares at him coldly, "You know very well that Knight is in my charge and that he is my friend, and he just saved as many of us as he could when we were attacked! The only thing in any kind of danger here is you captain if you raise your spear to him one more time!" she yells very angry at the disrespect and the captain only looks down, "apologies your highness," he says.

Nitro and Autumn go with the soldiers to report in and get their next orders and didnt notice the whole ordeal.

Knight ignores the captain and takes Pinky off of Applejacks back and puts her on his own, "Pinky needs help Twilight," Knight says and Twilight takes deep breathes.

"Yes, we must get to the Princesses," she says as they take off to the castle.

* * *

It took them a few minutes to get to the castle since Knight offered to carry those who couldn't fly on his back, once at the castle the guards opened the doors for Twilight though they clearly glared at Knight.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called as she saw the princess discussing something with a general who looked dirty and wounded, Celestia looked up then quickly used a healing spell on the general, "Please with all haste," she says and he salutes taking off.

"Twilight!" she calls out relieved as she hugs the purple pony. "I'm glad you all made it safely," she says looking her over.

"Not all of us made it unharmed your highness," Knight says as he lowers himself to show her pinky.

"Oh my, quickly to the infirmary," she says.

The sounds of battle echoes outside, the infirmary was full with wounded soldiers and more kept coming in, the girls did what they could to help the nurses while Celestia worked on Pinky.

Once she came out of the room she was treating Pinky in, they all gathered together.

"Princess Celestia, what do we do?" Twilight asks and Celestia takes a deep breath from her work.

"I have called for aid from the crystal empire, once Cadence and Shining arrive we can create a proper defensive and counter attack, for now most of our soldiers are evacuating the ponies and only a handful with Luna have created a stale mate a few miles from here to the east where the swarm is coming from, but I do not know how much longer they can hold out without reinforcements," she says worried.

"What about us Princess?" Rainbow says eagerly, "cant we just get the elements and blow them all away?" she asks and the princess shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but Pinky wont recover anytime soon, she would have died if she was not treated sooner, I did the my best for her but I am unable to remove the scare on her face.." she says softly.

Rainbow grits her teeth and Applejack smashes her hoofs together, "Those no good varmits… I know we aint no killers but I feel like stomping some bug behinds!"

"Princess is there nothing we can do to repel those ruffians?" Rarity asks and Fluttershy comes into the middle, "There has to be something we can do to destroy them!" she yelled fiercely surprising everyone.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asks and Fluttershy turned to her with and angry look but with tears in her eyes.

"Throughout the whole train ride I could hear the creatures of the forest yelling, they too were being attacked and eaten, so many defenseless creatures have died and now they hurt Pinky, I WONT STAND FOR IT!" she yells, she was pissed and she was loosing control of herself.

She was about to yell even more before Knight pulled her into a hug, "I heard them as well," he says softly as he remembers he couldn't help them since he was defending the train, curse his weakness.

Fluttershy gasped and looked up at him, she buried her face in his chest and began to cry, Knight held her tightly and her friends gathered around her holding her as well.

Celestia could only feel rage fill her heart but she cannot lose composure, she has to keep saving as many as she can.

"I can take Pinkys place in the elements, I should still be able to link to them individually, we will use the power of the elements in our counter attack to eliminate the enemy," she says to them, "For now, I could really use your help in the evacuation," she says and the girls nod, Fluttershy composes herself and nods as well. Celestia describes the safe areas where all ponies should evacuate to, the girls memorize this and pair off into teams.

"Now remember, a few changlings have broken through and will no doubt set traps, be at guard always and-" she is cut off when a soldier teleports in front of her, he is bloody with many stab wounds.

"T-the front lines.." he says coughing blood, "h-has fallen," he says and then collapses.

"Oh no," Celestia says running to a nearby window, she slams it open and in the distance she can see the small from line ponies fighting but there is a gap and the swarm is breaking through, "oh no," she says unable to think on what to do, if she goes fight she wont be able to lead the evacuation which is taking long on its own and it will take longer, and those soldiers fighting right now are fighting so the evacuation can happen but if she joins them they will only have to fight even longer.

"Princess, I will go," Knight says to her and she looks to him surprised, "You? Will fight for us?" she asks, after this land tried to cage and kill him he will fight for it?

"My friends live here your highness, they are trying to give me a home, I am not about to let some insect vermin take that from me," he says as a shadow opens in front of him, he pokes his head in and pulls out a huge red and black sword with a golden grip.

"My friends mean everything to me, and one of them is currently on the frontline fighting so the other can help others get to safety," he says shocking her again. He considers Luna and her friends, she looks at Twilight, she had promised him that he never had to fight again and here he is asking for the order to be sent into battle.

Twilight looks at him in shock, she wants to protest but she knows she shouldn't, she looks at her mentor and grits her teeth and nods.

"Thank you..thank you both," she says to them, "Knight Wolf! Go to the front lines and keep Equestrias enemies at bay! You are allowed to kill for the sake of Equestria but you are not allowed to die!" she commands and he nods, he busts through the window making a hole in the way and spreads his wings.

With the sword in his mouth he flies over the thousands of ponies who are still evacuating, the battlefield getting closer and closer he grips his sword tighter until he reaches the front lines and expertly maneuvers his sword to his wing that acts as a hand and swings down his mighty blade unto the first enemy.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN MLP CHARACTERS, LIKE AT ALL, NONE, NOPE, EXCEPT MINE.**

"Fuck there is just too many of them!" Nitro yelled out as he shot another beam into an oncoming changling. He gets tackled by another one and they roll on the ground fighting for their lives until the changling is stabbed through with a sword.

"Get up Nitro!" Autumn yells as she pushes the changling aside and gets back to shooting her beams to the giant endless hordes of changlings, then she takes cover as her horn feels hot, they have been fighting for hours, "We have to keep fighting..but I don't know how much longer my magic will hold out," she says worried.

Nitro being a bomb expert grabs his bag from the rest of his gear in the trenches and pulls out his decently put together hoofheld cannon.

"Nitro what is that! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU INVENTIONS THAT JUST BLOW UP ON US RIGHT NOW!" Autumn yells as she sees him pull out the device. He smirks as his horn lights up the small cannon and a loud bang is heard as the cannon shoots a ball of metal at amazing speeds and tears through multiple changlings.

Autumn looks amazed, "Well nevermind," she says smiling until an explosion above them throws dirt all over them, "Dammit" she yells getting up and continues shooting.

They fought for a what felt like an eternity and the enemy seemed to never lessen, it just intensified, there were too many, it was no longer a battle of shooting each other, the ponies were being overwhelmed, Nitro and Autumn fought back to back with swords and spears.

"Nitro, if we don't make it," Autumn says as she slays another changling.

"Don't you dare start that Autumn," he says as he spears an enemy, breathing heavily they are both tired, and fall back into each other unable to feel move, their muscles and magic are exhausted, "I hope we held them long enough," he says glaring at the changling who then start charging their horns.

"We fought well, and Nitro.. I lo-" she was interrupted as a large blue and black beam tore through the changlings disintegrating them instantly, above them flew an armored pony with two swords levitating by her side. She dove into the trenches and expertly sliced and blew away the enemy.

"RISE MY CHILDREN! THE DAY IS NOT LOST, TODAY IS NOT THE DAY EQUESTRIA FALLS, STEEL YOUR HEART AND FIND YOUR COURAGE, WE MUST DEFEND THOSE WE LOVE!" A voice booms out over the trenches.

The ponies slowly poke out their heads and see the still large army of changlings coming forward ready to replace those that died, but before they are able to get any closer another large beam cuts through them, they look up and there flies Princess Luna in her shining armor, "EQUESTRIA DEPENDS ON YOUR STRENGTH! GIVE ALL YOU HAVE AND THEN GIVE MORE WE SHALL NOT FALL TODAY!" She yells as she shoots another beam.

"THE PRINCESS IS WITH US!" a lunar guard yells, "WE WILL NOT FALL!" another yells, courage fills the trenches as the ponies rise with a new fire and fight even harder.

Luna shoots her beams and slices the enemy, she then flies down to the trenches and checks on her soldiers, she does what she can to heal whoever she can.

Autumn gets up and shoots a few more blasts to the changlings but she didn't see a blast coming from her blind side, the changling beam hits the ground in front of her blasting her back into the trench wall, her yell was the only thing Nitro heard as the blast went off.

"AUTUMN!" he yells as he gets up and sees Autumn laying on the floor, he had bruises and burns, "Oh no, MEDIC!" he yells out hoping one of the few medics out here can help her.

"MEDIC DAMMIT!" he yells as he holds her, "Allow me," a gentle voice calls to him, he turns and there stands Luna, she smiles at him and he moves aside. Lunas horn glows as she heals what she can on Autumn, her bruises and cuts slowly disappear.

"She has broken ribs, I cannot heal those here, but she will survive as long as she stays down, I must continue on and help others, my little pony, you must defend her so she may live another day," she says looking at Nitro who nods.

She gets up after making Autumn comfortable and heads down the trenches, Nitro looks at Autumn, they have been together since the academy. An explosion above rains more dirt down, a fire lights in Nitros eyes.

He grabs his bag and pulls out everything he has, he runs out into the open and places mines all over the area while dodging beams, "I wont let them reach you," he says as he continues placing traps, then when he returns he grabs whatever he can to create a shelter above Autumn, his bombs going off as the changlings march over them, he gets up to see the massive army still coming forward, he scowls as he charges his horn and fires as many beams as he can. Nothing seems to stop the oncoming force.

Luna flies above and shoots her beams killing many of them but they continue their march forward, Nitro then spots something, in the middle of their formation is a large green glowing light, suddenly a larger changling stands grinning, this one wears a crown, "LUNA! ITS CHRYSALIS!" He yells pointing and Luna looks towards where he is pointing and sees her smiling, she realizes her plan and flies down as quickly as she could.

"Too late ponies," Chrysalis says as she and many of her changlings shoot forward their beams at the trenches, Luna creates as shield as quickly as she could but it was too late, the blast shoot her across the field.

Nitro jumps over Autumn cover her as a huge defeaning blast erupts on the trenches, the ponies who were flying where blasted down and far away from the center, those in the trenches where shaken by the shockwave. Many died and many were dazed, a huge crater separated the trenches, an easy path to march through.

"Kill them all," Chrysalis orders as her changlings yell and charge forward.

Nitro was dazes as he stood up, he grabbed a spear and shakily climbed over the trench, he stood over the open area where many have died, the dust and smoke covering the sky and the battlefield, he watched as the huge horde charged forward, he was breathing heavily, blood covered half of his face and he did his best to not fall. He readied his spear and stood his ground, "I wont let them reach her," he whispers to himself. The rumble of the charging changlings shook the ground and Nitro watched as they got closer.

The first changling closed in on him, Nitro tried to lift the spear but he felt no strength in his body, "I'm sorry Autumn," he says as he watches his death come closer.

Suddenly a large sword flies by his side and cuts the changling in half and digs itself into the ground. A large shadow flies above and crashes down onto the sword, a huge black figure rises from the smoke, giant wings expand.

Nitro watches in fear and amazement, huge claws and fangs, a giant sword and burning red eyes, a giant roar shakes the ground.

Then changlings slow down to a stop and watch the new enemy emerge, Chrysalis scowls as she watches, "Why is he here?" she growls.

Knight stands defiantly before the army, Chrysalis walks forward and glares at him, "Well if it isn't the beast Knight Wolf, why do you interfere, this war has nothing to do with you," she hisses at him.

"Hello Chrisy," he smiles and she scowls, "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" she yells embarrassed.

Knight chuckles and she fumes, "Why are you here!" she yells impatiently, "You are no pony you have no right to interfere," she yells.

Knights smiles then turns to a frown, "These ponies have given me a home, they have given me friendship and help, Equestria is my home now, and I will defend it, turn away, I do not wish to hurt you," he says and she glares at him then starts laughing.

"Do you really think I would turn away just because you asked me too, you may have been someone I looked up to in my youth but that was long ago, move aside or you will die as well!" she yells.

Knight pulls his sword out of the ground and holds it in his mouth, he gets into his battle stance, something Chrysalis recognizes.

She growls, "KILL HIM!" she yells and the changlings resume their charge.

Knight growls as he charges forward, as soon as he reaches the first wave he swings his sword, stabbing it into the first changling, then from the changlings back more sword tips shoot forward and stab more changling and again from each changling more swords shoot forward and stab more, Knight destroys the front line instantly, Chrysalis growls, she knows his strength, but she also knows his weakness.

Knight pulls his sword out and he stumbles, he holds his head, the beast within him rages from the carnage he is creating, the beast wants to break out and kill even more.

"Overwhelm him, he cannot do this for long," she says smiling, she would happily sacrifice thousands for victory.

He shouldn't use that attack again, if he does he will lose control.

"He is only one, we can kill him easily," a changlings yells charging forward only to have its head cut off. Knight runs into the horde and expertly swings his sword killing all who were within reach, the changlings charged forward but the more than went after him the more that died.

Nitro watched amazed, Knight is holding his own against this massive army, then he saw changlings charge their horns and fire at Knight, who only used his sword to redirect the blasts back to their own.

"KILL HIM!" Chrysalis yelled growing frustrated, Knights eyes darted everywhere, his movements were flawless and every swing struck true, but slowly the changlings were closing in on him, he stood on piles of dead changlings but they only kept coming, Nitro tried to get up, he needs to help him.

He stepped forward only to fall on the floor, he has fought for hours, his body will no longer listen to him.

Knight kept attacking, but he was surrounded, the changlings tried attacking from all angles at once, he couldn't hit them all with his sword.

They all died without understanding how, Nitro watched amazed, he saw what he did, Knight threw his sword to his wing which he used to swing behind him, to his sides his huge class tore through his attackers and in front his jaws crushed the changling attacking him, Knight twisted and turned using every limb of his body as a weapon and killed as many as he could.

It seemed he would hold his own but he was losing ground, until finally a changling jumped on his back and bit down on his neck, Knight roared out and when he was about to reach for the changling a beam shot it off him, then a beam shot around him making the changlings back off. Luna crashes down behind him and stands at his back with her swords drawn, she was bleeding and bruised but she stood defiantly.

"Knight, thank you," she says grateful for his help, he shakes his head, "You all gave me a chance at a new life, I will fight to the end to ensure you all get to live it with me," he says determined.

"Then let us fight until we are victorious!" Luna yells as the changlings charge forward again.

* * *

Twilight was ushering the last of the pony into the castles bunkers inside the mountain, she is extremely worried about Knight. Once the last of the ponies got into the bunkers, large metal doors shut and sealed themselves with magic.

"I reckon that's the last of them, Rainbow you seen anyone still lost?" Applejack asks as Rainbow Dash zips through the sky, "No that's all of them!" she calls out.

"We have to get back to Princess Celestia and the others," Twilight says as she takes off towards the castle.

Inside Celestia was healing as many as she could with the help of Rarity and Fluttershy, "He's stable," Celestia says as she wipes her forhead, "Your highness!" Rarity calls out as one of the new arrival is brought in and he is in very bad shape.

Celestia runs over and looks him over, he has a huge laceration on his neck and would have bled to death now if it wasn't for Rarity who was plugging his artery with her magic and hoof, but he has many cuts everywhere and internal bleeding, he isn't going to make it.

"He isn't going to pull through, the best we can do is make him comfortable," Celestia says sadly and Rarity gasps, she looks down at him who looked at her in alarm, "P-please," he tries to say.

Rarity tears up and looks at the Princess, "You have to try!" she pleads "Use all of my magic if you have to," she says determined and Celestia looks around, the others are stable, but more are coming in, she cant spend all her time here, "PRINCESS!" Rarity yells shocking her.

"We have to try," she says again.

Celestia nods and touches her horn with Raritys, together they use their magic on the young soldier.

Fluttershy was doing her best giving water and changing bandages for the troops, she doesn't have any magic, she cannot heal anyone, but whatever she can do she will do.

Twilight and her friends rush in just as Celestia stops her magic and Rarity collapses from exhaustion, "Rarity!" she yelps as she runs over, "I'm alright dear, just need to catch my breath," she says as she looks at the soldier who was now silent and still.

Celstia closes her eyes and looks away, "No," Rarity says with tears streaming down her cheeks, "His injuries were too grave, we healed what we could but it was too late.

Rarity grit her teeth and covered her eyes when suddenly the young soldier gasped for air, alarmed Celestia began using her magic again, making sure he can breathe properly and she sighs, "He..he's a fighter," she says happy and Rarity smiles through her tears.

"Princess, all the citizens are safe," Twilight reports and Celestia nods, "then it is time," she turns to her runner, "Gather all the troops, it is time we ended this," she says and he salutes and takes off.

"Girls I will take Pinky's place, but it will take some time, I have nearly exhausted my magic, I will need to have others give their strength to me while our army pushes the enemy back, and we must hurry, I fear that Luna and Knight may not last much longer," she says as her armor shines back onto her body and her spears shines next to her. The girls gather their courage and nod, they are ready to end this all.

* * *

Knight deflects another blast but its getting harder to do, Luna pants as she cut down another changling and shoots out another beam, the soldiers in the trenches are doing what they can to assist but the army seems endless.

Luna yelps as a blast knocks her down, she gasps as she sees another blast coming straight for her head, she closes her eyes expecting to feel pain but she opens her eyes to see Knight standing above her, the front of his body sizzling, he had taken the blast for her, he falls to a knee.

"Knight!" she calls getting up next to him, "I'm fine," he says as his chest heals slowly.

He gets up shakily and lifts his sword, "I will not die on my kness," he says and Luna nods, "If it is our time then we go standing and unyielding," she says as she lifts her swords and covers his back.

Chrysalis smiles as she sees them nearly defeated. "Surround them," she orders and the changlings stack up on top of each other, they close the two in a cone of enemy soldiers and charge their horns.

Knight knows he cannot deflect them all, but then he hears something in the distance, he sniffs the air, he knows help is coming, but it won't be in time.

"Finish them," Chrysalis says and the changlings fire everything they have at them.

"Get down!" Luna calls as she pulls Knight down and surrounds them in a magical shield, Knight makes sure he doesn't touch it or else his curse will only doom them.

In the sky Celestia and Twilight take in the battlefield, it is a horrible scene, she then sees the two still struggling against the massive army, "There!" Twilight calls out, an extraction team then zips forwards to give the two a chance to escape.

"I can't hold them much longer!" Luna yells as the shield is barraged with blast from all the changlings, cracks start forming in the shield, "Knight! When the shield breaks I will make it blast back forcefully enough to give you a chance to escape, you mustn't miss it!" she calls out as more cracks appear above her.

Knight looks shocked, she is giving her life for his? He growls and nods, "Very well," he says and gets ready.

Luna nods and holds out a few seconds longer, "Tell my sister.. tell her I fought to the end," she says and Knight growls, finally the shield is completely cracked, "NOW!" she yells as she forces her magic to all the changlings magic back for a second, but then start raining down again, Luna closes her eyes ready to accept her fate.

Explosion after explosion shake the ground Celestia watches in horror, "N-no.. NO!" she yells as she watches the spot her sister and Knight where still receive more blasts and fill with smoke until the firing stops.

"Knight…" Twilight calls softly, her eyes not believing what they saw, "no…" she sobs as the explosions continue.

Chrysalsis laughs in glee as the firing stops and the smoke starts settling, "There will be nothing left of them," she says happily.

Nitro watches from the trench after the explosions stop, he grit his teeth in frustration, all he could do was watch, he cursed his own weakness.

A wind blew across the field and started to clear the smoke, Chrysalis smiles as the smoke clears partially and she sees nothing but then her smile fades as the rest of the smoke clears.

Knight stands above Luna with his wings spread out over her, his body was bleeding and burned, the feathers on his wings were on fire and his breathing was very slow. Luna stared up at him in surprise.

When the blasts came down and Luna closed her eyes she had expected to feel pain and then nothing, but when the first explosion happened and she felt nothing she opened her eyes in surprise only to be face to face with Knight. His eyes looked deeply into her as each blast hurt him more, she could do nothing but look up at him until the barrage stopped.

Twilights heart shook as she saw him badly wounded, more wounded than she has ever seen him or any creature be.

Now it was silent and he coughed out blood, his eyes fierce with determination, "I…will not allow my friends to die.." he says ,"Especially… a friend.. who believes in me.." he says and Luna couldn't find her words but only watched wide eyed as after he spoke his body began to sway until if finally began to fall.

Twilight watched in horror as she saw him fall, she remembered first meeting him, she remembered reading with him and laughing with him, and now she watches as he falls broken and bleeding on the ground.

The sky darkened and lightening shot across the clouds, Celestia looked around alarmed and saw Twilight, her eyes shining white and her power increasing.

Chrysalis backed up slightly as she saw what was happening, Twilight's horn then lite up and shot out a giant beam many times stronger than Lunas, it obliterated hundreds of changlings in seconds, she killed them in a rage, but her power was beginning to overwhelm her, it began to shoot randomly.

Celestia had to act quickly, she flew in front of Twilight and placed her horn on hers and puts her to sleep just as the Equestrian military reached the front, it wasn't nearly as large as the changlings, and many of the soldiers looked fearful, war is not something regular for them, much less the act of taking anothers life, even if they are a monster.

"Curses," Chrysalis yells as she watched the enemy army appear, she then takes off into the sky, "I will not be denied my revenge!" she yells as she screeches and her army drops any form of alignment and simply charges forward, those in front of the Equestrian army seemed hesitant and took a few steps back.

"Soldiers of Equestria!" Celestia's voice booms over the land, "It is time to commit the ultimate sacrifice, it is time we lay down our lives! We will forfeit all that we are and not because of orders or coin, nor for country or power, we must give everything for those we love, for those who now pray and hope for your victory!" She yells and the soldiers think about their families who now in the castle behind them.

"Our home has been marked red with the blood of those who we love," she says as some soldiers yell as they saw comrades and family members die in the surprise attacks, "lives who will never again see the light of day or dream in the peace of night!"

One soldier lifts a necklace around his neck, it opens and shows a picture of young filly, tears fall, tears that turn into rage.

"We mustn't allow this darkness to take anymore of what we love, we will stop them here and now, will well rid our home of this evil and we will restore what we have lost!" she yells and the soldiers scream as loud as they can.

"WE WILL MARCH INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE ABYSS AND FROM THE TERRORS OF THE DARK BRING THE LIGHT BACK INTO EQUESTRIA! TO A NEW DAWN!" she yells as she flies forward.

The thousands of ponies behind her charge with a new motivation, their yells shake the core of the changling army. Both armies charge to each other, each one yelling out and ready to give what must be given for victory. Celestia flies in front with her Pegasus guard, her spear pointed forward and her war cry echoing with her army.

As the gap closes both sides ready their weapons, their horns, and their hearts, and as they are now feet in front of each other a moment of silence takes the field before the eruption of steel on steel and screams take the field. Blasts are shot in all directions, swords on flesh and bone a scene of true chaos.

Multiple changlings can be seen thrown into the air in a line as Celestia charges through her enemy, she expands her wings and blasts off those who were near her, she focuses her horn and shoots a bright beam through countless changlings. She was just about to charge another shot before she creates a shield barely stopping a beam that was headed for her.

Chrysalis growls as her horn shines, "It is time that you died," she hisses as she charges forward with a single sword, Celstia blocks her sword and still takes down other changlings that try to attack her while she fights the changling queen but they are overwhelming her, until a beam takes them off her. Luna lands next to her sister, "Go my sister, I will watch your back!" she yells as she spins her swords, "Thank you sister," Celestia says as she focus on Chrysalis and her spear spins ready for battle.

* * *

"Aren't you a princess?" Knights voice rings through Twilights head.

"You have a duty to this land, you do not have time to think about yourself," he says as her eyes start opening.

"It is time to fight, GET UP!" he yells and she darts up to find herself in Applejacks arms.

"GET UP TWILIGHT WE NEED YOU!" She yells as she kicks another Changling, Twilight looks around her, all of her friends are holding some kind of weapon, she are bruised and bloodied, both their own and the enemy.

"Twilight! Thank goodness," Fluttershy says as she goes to her and puts a spear down, "Can you get up?" she asks and Twilight nods just as she sees a changling charging towards the yellow ponies back.

"WATCH OUT!" she yells as she pushes Fluttershy aside and grabs the spear stabbing it through the changlings mouth.

Rarity falls down next to them, she is gasping for air, "This is horrible, we have to stop this!" she says as her eyes look over the battlefield.

Twilight looks up and then she remembers everything, Knight falling and her losing control, she shakes her head, "We are the elements, we have to end this," she says as she reaches for her friends.

"Rainbow! Where are you!" Applejack calls out and changlings fall all around her dead, she looks up and up there is rainbow dash fighting furiously with the wonderbolts, the zip across the sky with such speed that they clearly outmatch the enemy.

"Rainbow!" she yells out and finally gets her attention, she zips down, she is cut and bruised and breathing heavily.

"Applejack.." she says her eyes still darting around looking for the enemy, "there are too many," she says looking down and Applejack puts a hoof to her chin, "I know sugarcube, but its time to end this," she say as she moves with her friends and holds hoofs, Rainbow Dash quickly zips over and takes her place next to Applejack.

"Girls… this is a bad day, a very bad day, so much has happened and none of it is good," Twilight says, "I should be crushed and broken and crying right now.. but I am holding on… I am holding on to you all, and it gives me strength," she says looking at her friends, "We will make it through," she says and they all nod.

Together they focus and start giving off a bright light, Chrysalis saw this light as she fought Celestia, "NO, KILL THEM!" she yells and the entire army then targets them, the soldiers do their best to stop them but many slip through.

Twilight does her best to charge their power as she watches the enemy get near, but without the sixth, it is a lot harder to do.

A changling gets near but is then blown to pieces, Nitro appears under the five who are floating in the air, "Don't worry your highness, I will not let them pass me!" he yells as he throws many more bombs into the air, he kills some of them but they still make it through.

Fluttershy watches in fear as the changling targets her, he flies at her with his horn down, his intent to stab her, she watches and waits for her death, but then the changling is blown to bits.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkys voice calls out, then more canon shots can be heard as the changlings are shot down.

Twilight looks back and there stands Pinky Pie with many of her confetti canons, except these weren't shooting confetti. She was all bandaged up and she was holding her side but she was there, "Pinky.." she says tearing up.

Pinky smiles up at them, "Hey girls, can we end this soon? I am in unbelievable pain right now, though it is actually believable because I believe in it and so then is it believable pain?" she talks to herself.

"PINKY!" They all yell, "Oh right sorry," she say squeaks, then closes her eyes and is pulled along them, they shine even brighter now.

"No," Chrysalis says as she is distracted and then struck down by Celestia. She falls to the floor and watches in horror as a rainbow envelops the girls.

"It is time for this evil to end," Twilight says as her horn fires and a giant rainbow envelops the field, the changlings run away and those caught in the blast are destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!" Chrysalis yells as the rainbow hits her turning her into stone.

It becomes quiet as the rainbows power ends, Celestia looks at the statue of Chrysalis, she spins her spear and stabs it through the statue breaking it into hundreds of pieces.

"Never again," she says softly.

The field is quiet, nopony knows what happened, they are still looking around for the enemy, Luna then flies into the sky and looks at the soldiers, "WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" she yells and for a moment it is quiet then a loud roar erupts from the soldiers.

The elements are exhausted, they sit down and take a breather, except for Twilight, she stands and starts running. "Twi?" Applejack calls and gets up, the other girls follow as well.

She heads to the crater where she last saw Knight, and when she arrived she found it empty, "Wha.." she says looking alarmed.

"Do not worry, he is safe," Luna says landing behind her and Twilight turns in a flash, "Where!?" she asks frantically.

Luna leads her to one of the trenches where many of the wounded were, and there Twilight spots the large wolf, she starts trotting to him, then she starts running, she gets to him and places her head at his chest.

When she last saw him he was so badly wounded and lying in a pool of his own blood, she believed him to be dead. She hears a heartbeat, the others arrive just in time to see her turn in tears.

"He's alive," she sobs, "he's alive," she says again burying her face into his chest. The others watch as she holds him letting out all the tears she's held back today.

"He's alive."


End file.
